Frozen Summer
by 2loveis2dream14
Summary: Alli's the quiet girl, who wishes she could be sexy and confident. She re-invents herself for summer vacation. Its her chance to break out and do something wild and free for once, and she just happens to win the attention of Drew, QB 1. drew&alli !
1. Pilot

**Heyy!**

**So this is me giving another try to the writing thing. I am kind of tired of High School Musical and Twilight series. I just wasn't inspired enough to write about it anymore. So I've deleted the old stuff and started fresh. I'm obsessed with Degrassi: the boiling point. Woohoo! 30 years of degrassi! Anyway I'm in love with Drew & Alli and of course Eli & Clare. So yeah I have about a million story ideas in my head and I have another story that I should be finished writing the beginning by Tuesday and I'll be posting that one too. Btw, that one is about Eli & Clare. Okay well I think I've rambled enough so enjoy and tell me what ya think, if I should continue or not.**

"God I wish Drew and his _'girlfriends'_ would get a room! Why do they always have to make out in the hallway in front of everyone?"

Alli laughed at her beautiful blonde friend as she placed her books in her locker

"I would hardly call them girlfriends Jenna. This one won't even last until tomorrow"

"Ugh! Whatever they're called, it doesn't make it any less disgusting!"

"You're dating his best friend; are you allowed to hate him that much!"

"I don't hate him… he's just gross!"

Alli laughed once again as she shut her locker and lent against it, waiting for Jenna to finish with hers

She looked at Drew and his latest conquest. Marisol. Watching as he pushed Marisol against the locker and began kissing her neck, earning giggles and pitiful attempts to push him off.

Alli wondered what it would be like to be in the girls position, having a guy whisper sexy things to her, nibbling on her earlobe, letting his hands wander, touching her –

"Alli? You alright?"

"What? Sorry, I spaced for a minute. What were you saying?"

"Yeah I noticed!" Jenna laughed as she shut her locker and began walking down the hallway, "I was asking if you were ready for Sunday?"

"Yeah I'm mostly packed. I can't believe your parents let us use their holiday home for the whole summer vacation"

"Are you kidding? You know how most parents let you use something on the condition you 'don't do drugs' or 'don't drink alcohol'? My parents let us use it on the condition you don't do your homework!"

Alli laughed, "I can't help it! Besides, it's not like I have anything to distract me like you do"

"Hey! K.C. Isn't a distraction! He's brilliant. If only when we studied he could teach me more than kissing techniques." She giggled a little.

"Yeah, yeah" she laughed

"You're staying tonight right? The rents left this morning for Hawaii"

"Yeah moms gone away on conference, so I'll stay tonight and Saturday and we can get an early start on our road trip" Alli laughed as they exited the huge double doors out to the car park

"So nachos for dinner then?" Jenna asked, knowing it was a stupid question. Alli's favorite meal was nachos

"Of course! I'll bring the movies. See you later!" she called as she got into her car.

Alli stood looking in the full length mirror in her bedroom

Her wavy hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail crossed with a bun, and she was wearing Dave's sweatshirt, which was a lil too big. She was wearing tan cargo pants. This was the way Alli had always liked it. This way, people would have to like her for her personality and not for something superficial like looks. This was how she got her two best friends Jenna and Clare.

But now she was starting to wonder if it was a good choice to cover herself up in layers. Not only was it getting too hot for this many clothes, but she was also forgotten about for things like dates and dances. That was something Alli had been dreaming about since she picked up her first teen romance book. She would get picked up in a huge white stretch limo and drink champagne in the drive over. Dance all night long, followed by a kiss at her doorstep and her knees would go all weak…

After a while, Alli gave up on the idea of true love, seeing too many failed romances with her friends and other classmates. She realized that true love isn't for teenagers; it was something that grew over time.

Then when Drew Torres hit puberty and the girls started throwing themselves at him, she began to see the attraction to the sexy confident way of females. She wanted to be one of those girls that would walk into a room and all the male eyes would fall on her. She didn't want to be a hussy, but if she wanted a little fun, she wanted to be able to get it without any trouble. Of course at Degrassi, that was impossible. Everyone knew her as Alli 'goody-two-shoes' genius girl Bhandari. There was no way she could be the sex siren she dreamed of.

She stared at the mirror for a while longer, trying to imagine herself in a little black dress, with all the guys begging her to go out with them… but it just wasn't happening. Some things were just the way they were.

"I'm lucky we didn't make a bet on Drew's new '_girlfriend,'_ he broke up with her 15 minutes after we saw them at school!" Jenna laughed

"Told ya!"

"You know what we're missing?"

"No…?"

"Clare!"

"Yeah I know. She's so lucky her parents took her to Kenya to see Darcy and then to Greece for summer vaca too."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey Jen… do you think I'm pretty?"

"Alli, come on you know you gorgeous." Jenna said as she stretched out on her bed, watching Alli pull at her sweatshirt and cargo pants, trying to make them fit her better

"Not in a best friend way. I mean, if you were an 18 year old guy, would you find me attractive"

"What's this about alli?"

"I just…" Alli sighed, "It's nothing"

"It's not nothing, now spill" she said as she patted the bed next to her for Alli to sit

"It's just that, well I'm 18 now, and I still haven't even had my first real boyfriend, well besides the thing we shall not name! I think it might be cuz I'm not pretty."

"Of course you're pretty! What's brought this on?"

"Well you have K.C., Clare has Elijah, and I have… no one. I've never had anyone. You guys have all… well you know… gone all the way. And I haven't even been on a real date!" she exclaimed as she fell backward on the bed

"Trust me alli, you're not missing out on much. I practically have to twist his arm for K.C. to take me out."

"Ugh! You say that, but you know that K.C and you are perfect! I think I'm gonna join a convent."

Jenna laughed, "Seriously Alli, something has to have brought this on."

Alli sighed. Jenna would think she was crazy if she said it was watching Drew, my ex crush and Marisol making out in the corridor

"Was it watching Drew and Marisol making out in the corridor?"

Alli turned to look at Jenna, unbelieving

"Hey, there's a reason were best friends. Don't let Drew or his flings get to you Alli. He's a pig, and those girls are sluts. You don't want to be like them."

"But I do Jenna! I want my chance to be free and not have to be Alli 'goody two shoes' genius girl Bhandari. I want to be the most wanted girl in the room for once."

"Alli, if you did that, Degrassi would have a heart attack. There is no way our school could handle you walking into school in tight black leather!" Jenna laughed

Alli laughed with her, "I'm not talking about school Jenna. Or tight black leather for that matter!"

"Well then what are you talking about?"

"Well… maybe over summer vacation? I could leave goody-two-shoes Alli behind, and let the inner Alli free… I mean, no one will know who I am, so no one will know any different. And when we get back, I can go back to normal…"

"You really wanna do this don't you?"

"Yeah I do"

"Gimme your suitcase"

"What?"

"Bring your suitcase up here"

Alli tugged her suitcase onto the bed. Alli watched as Jenna tugged at the zips, and began pulling out the contents of the suitcase.

After 10 minutes, Jenna spoke,

"If you want to be sexy confident Alli, then this stuff has to go" she said as she pointed to a pile of clothes on the floor

"So what can stay?"

"Your toothbrush and your hairbrush"

Alli laughed, "Is that it?"

"Yup. Were going shopping tomorrow, and were gonna get you a whole new wardrobe. Goodbye goody-two-shoes, hello sexy and confident!"

"Jenna I'm not sure I should have brought some of these clothes… I don't think I'll ever wear them"

"Sexy and confident remember Alli. You _will_ wear them, cos you looked hott!"

"Did I really have to get the underwear and all that?"

"Yeah you did. What happens if you meet a guy and one thing leads to another, and then he sees your granny panties? He won't think you're sexy anymore. Cute maybe, but you will start heading back towards goody-two-shoes Alli"

"Alright alright. Let's get this stuff packed so we can go to bed. 7 hours of shopping really takes it out of you!"

**And there's chapter one! **

**Let me know what you all think about it, and also what you want to happen. So I need some fun ideas for things to do at the beach on summer vacation, when there are NO PARENTS! Oh ! the possibilities. Lol **

**Thankss.**

**2loveistodream14**


	2. Welcome to Malibu

**Ok so I'm not sure if I'm going to continue or not yet, but I don't think I wrote enough in the first chapter to persuade. So I hope I will find out after this chapter!**

"Yay were here!" Alli exclaimed as she jumped on the bed in the room which would be hers for the next 6 weeks, a view of the gorgeous Malibu Beach.

"Come on! My driving wasn't _that_ bad!" Jenna laughed as she flopped onto the bed next to Alli.

Alli laughed, "It wasn't your driving that sucked; it was the anticipation of getting here!"

"Ok, I'll agree with you on that one! I say, we unpack, and then we spend the day on the beach working on our tans."

"Oh all right! You twisted my arm!" Alli laughed as she opened her suitcase to begin putting the contents into the drawers

Alli began to think about what the next 6 weeks had in store for her.

She could meet a cute local who would take her to the beach, where they would spend the day laying in the sun and going swimming every so often to cool down.

She could meet an out-of-towner like herself who would take her to fancy restaurants and treat her like a princess.

Or she could play the field. She could go to the beach, and end up talking to some nice guys, or she could go to clubs and beach parties and dance the night away with some hottie's.

Either way, she was excited and ready for anything.

After she put on the skimpy back bikini Jenna had made her buy, she began to lose her confidence. She felt like she was going to the beach in no more than her underwear.

"Jenna, I don't think I can do this… I look like I lost my way to the stripper pole."

"Of hush Alli you look amazing. The moment the guys start admiring you, you won't even remember why you were nervous. Trust me. Besides, Degrassi Alli isn't here remember? She's still in Toronto doing her homework."

Alli laughed slightly before turning to look at the mirror again. She sighed and had one last overall inspection.

"I guess you're right Jen."

"I'm always right. Now get your ass outside! Were spending the day at the beach!" Jenna cheered as she pushed Alli out the front door.

"Isn't this amazing? The sun, the surf… the talent…" Jenna drifted off as she saw yet another shirtless guy.

Alli laughed and turned her head so she could see Jenna propped up on her elbows almost drooling.

"You have a boyfriend Jen. Remember K.C.?"

"Yeah I remember him. And he's probably at the mall with Torres being a wingman as we speak. Besides, I'm just looking."

"Uh huh," Alli laughed again as she too began to have a look around. Jenna was right. There sure was some good talent out today

Out the corner of her eye, Alli saw a figure getting closer and closer

"Jenna…" she whispered, suddenly scared

"Sexy and confident. Old Alli isn't here remember?"

She said as she stood up and walked to the ocean

"Hey" the boy said once he was closer

"Hey"

"Do you mind if I sit?"

"Go for it" Alli said as she sat up properly

"I'm Owen"

"Alli"

"That's a really pretty name"

"Thank you" she smiled at him, knowing very well he didn't care what her name was.

"So are you here on summer vacation?"

"Yeah, me and my friend came down this morning. What about you?"

"I'm a local I live about a 5 minute walk that-a-way" he said as he pointed down the beach

"Surfer?"

"Of course" he laughed

Alli had been able to tell that before he had even sat down. His outfit was very 'surfer guy'. Board shorts and no shirt. And from his tan, she could tell this was the outfit he usually wore. He had those washboard abs only surfers get and his hair was dark, wind blown and had that look you get when your hair dries after a swim in the ocean

"Are you and your friend doing anything tonight?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well there's a club down the road that I'm gonna be at tonight. Do you wanna catch up for a drink?"

"Yeah I'd like that" she smiled at him

"Cool, well I'll see you there I guess" he said looking rather pleased with himself as he stood up

"Yeah, bye" she smiled as she lay back down on the warm sand

"Jenna hurry up! I wanna go!"

"Does this have anything to do with cute surfer boy?"

"His name is Owen. And of course it is!"

"Just remember Alls, he wont be the only one this summer, so pace yourself"

"Yeah yeah" Alli laughed

The one item Alli was thankful that Jenna had made her buy was the dress she was wearing tonight. It was the ultimate 'little black dress' and was the one Alli had been trying to imagine herself in for months. She was glad she had finally found it.

"Wow Alli. See I told you buying that dress was a good thing!"

"Yes, you were right. I was wrong. Blah blah. Can we go now?"

"Hang on. Put these on" she said handing Alli a pair of strappy black heels, "and take your hair down"

Alli put the shoes on and pulled the hair tie from her hair, brushing it with her fingers and shaking it out so the curls fell naturally.

"Wild and wicked" Jenna smiled "_now_ we can go."

* * *

"So do you even know where they are?" Drew grumbled as he pulled his shirt over his head

"They'll be at the club down the road." K.C called from the bathroom.

"Pffft. Like Alli would ever go there. She's probably at the house working on her summer reading list."

"Dude. We haven't had a summer reading list since 7th grade."

"So? There's no way she will be there. And if she's not there, Jenna wont be" Drew said as he fixed his shirt collar

"Man, why are you so mean to Alls?"

"I'm not mean _to_ her. I don't say things to her face"

"So? That just makes you mean _and_ a coward," K.C. laughed as he stood beside Drew looking in the mirror

"Whatever man. Let's go and check out the talent for tonight." Drew said as he grabbed his keys and wallet, before following K.C. out the door

Alli and Jenna danced with Owen and his friend for what seemed like hours, before they decided they needed a rest. Sitting at the bar, the pair were giggling at how cute Owen and his friends were

"He wants you. Badly"

"Yeah? I think he wants her too," Alli laughed as she pointed to Owen and another girl sitting in a booth, both unable to keep their hands off each other

"Oh Alls! I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it Jenna," she laughed, "He wont be the last right?"

"Right. Man I need to pee! I'll be back in a minute!"

"Can you see either of them?" K.C. asked Drew looking around the club.

"Look for the genius with the book"

"Quit it will you Drew. Were gonna be spending 6 weeks with them, so you're gonna have to learn to be nice to her"

"Hey! _You're_ gonna be spending 6 weeks with them! Just cos were both staying at my parents house, doesn't mean that im gonna be spending much time there… speaking of which, I think I just found my bed for the night. Laters man!" Drew called to K.C. as he headed in the direction of the bar.

"Yeah whatever man. Oh! Stop looking! I've found her!" K.C. said, knowing that Drew wasn't looking anyway

Alli was about to order another drink, when someone lent on the bar next to her.

"Can I interest you in a drink?"

"You can try" she flirted as she turned to look at the person beside her. When she saw the familiar face, her smile turned into a confused frown.

"Drew?"

"Alli?"

"What are you doing here? You and K.C. are supposed to be staying in Toronto!"

"My parents lent us their holiday home here in Malibu and we – wait, what happened to you? When did you get a body like this?" he asked her as he trailed his hand from her shoulder to her elbow.

"Ugh! You're a pig!" she exclaimed as she got off the stool and stood in front of him. She couldn't believe she ever had a thing for him.

"You've never talked to me other than for answers for your homework, and you think that by telling me I have a nice body, I'm gonna hook up with you?" Alli screamed in the club.

"Hey! Come on! That's not fair!" he said as she began to walk away, "I never knew you had an ass like this" he said as he ran his hand over her backside

Alli stopped and turned to look at him.

"Do me a favor? Stay the hell away from me!" she said as she shoved his hand away from her and walked towards the bathroom to find Jenna and K.C.

"Whoa Alls! What happened to you?" K.C. laughed as he looked her up and down.

"Jenna gave me a makeover." Alli laughed as K.C. pulled her in for a hug

"Obviously! You look great! Good thing me and Drew are here to beat off the guys!" K.C. laughed

"Pffft. Like Drew gives a shit what happens to me," she mumbled

"K.C. came up to surprise me! Isn't that sweet?" Jenna said smiling in her boyfriend's arms.

It sure was. Only now she'd have to spend summer vacation either alone or as a 3rd wheel

"Yeah it is. I never thought you had it in ya K.C."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Alli"

"Well I'm tired, so I'm gonna head home and sleep. You two can stay and catch up."

"Are you sure cuz you know I could go with you?"

"I'm sure Jenna."

"You really shouldn't walk home alone. We'll come with you," K.C. offered.

"Nah I'll be fine. I don't wanna ruin your evening"

"Hey Drew! What are you doing?" K.C. called out

"I was gonna head home. Why?"

"Perfect. You can take Alli on your way"

"Uh… sure…" he said, sounding slightly worried

Oh how fun.

Alli gave Jenna a hug and said her goodbyes, before walking outside into the crisp night air

Drew walked over to his car and unlocked it, waiting for Alli to get in.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine walking."

"Not looking like that you're not. You won't even make it to the corner before someone hits on you."

"And since when do you care whether I get home safely or not?"

"Since I was put in charge of taking you home. Do you know what Jenna would do to me if anything happened to you? Now you either get in the car, or I will come over there and put you in it myself." He said a lil spitefully.

As much as she hated to admit it, Drew was right. She probably shouldn't be out alone at this time of night. Especially dressed like this.

"Fine" she snapped as she yanked open the door and got inside

She saw Drew roll his eyes as he got inside the car

"Don't get your panties in a twist. Believe it or not I'm looking out for you."

"And what if I'm not wearing panties?" she asked as she glared at him.

He looked at her with a shocked look plastered on his face completely baffled by what she had said.

HA! That shut him up!

He swallowed hard and shook his head before starting the engine and letting go of a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

They sat in silence for the entire journey

Alli sat brooding, while Drew couldn't help but be amused at her immaturity.

"This house on the left"

Drew pulled into the drive way and cut the engine, not sure if he should say anything or not

"Thanks for the ride" she mumbled as she slammed the car door shut

"Goodnight!" he called as she made her way to the front door

"Arrogant… pig-headed… disgusting… cowardly… egotistical… idiot…" Alli muttered as she yanked off her dress and pulled on a tank top and some pajama shorts. The night had been more or less perfect until Drew goddamn Torres turned up.

"Stupid jerk face… go to hell…" she continued grumbling as she ripped the blankets back so she could get into bed.

1 down, 42 days left

How the hell did this happen? 2 days ago, if you had of asked Drew to point Alli out in a crowd, the only way he would have been able to do it, is if she was with Clare or Jenna.

Now… he was pretty sure if you asked him to point her out, the crowd would part and a spotlight would fall on her.

Gone was the shy and timid Alli he knew from English class, instead was this new, confident, exciting, sexy… gorgeous Alli.

He knew he was attracted to her. He knew he wanted her. He knew he was gonna get her. He just didn't know how.

He also knew no matter what happened he would never be able to see her as Alli goody-two-shoes Bhandari again.

**Well there it is guys. Chapter 2! Tell me if I should continue or not now that you know a little more of the direction of the story. **

**If you do want me to continue then in the next chapter or so, there's gonna be a lot going on. Its gonna be moving fast, but it will slow down a lil later! I want Alli to become the opposite to her school self. So I'm excited. **

**Hopefully you enjoy!**

**Thankss!**

**2loveistodream14**


	3. Summer Nights

**Well here we go, I couldn't wait any longer to update I was just so excited! This is my first story.**

* * *

"I know we were gonna have a girl's summer, but he _did_ drive all the way out here to see me…"

"Relax Jenna. It's all good. I understand! Go! Have fun! I'll just chill here, go for a swim, read a book… whatever."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Alli laughed, "now out!" she said as she pushed Jenna out the door.

Now what to do…? Alli asked herself, while she peered over to, see a magazine sitting on the coffee table. She picked it up and read one of the article titles on the front cover.

"How to seduce your man," she thought about it for a few moments. This could come in handy… she thought

She looked out at the area by the pool. When she first go here, she thought it was stupid that a beach house had a pool, but now she saw the attraction of being able to relax by the pool uninterrupted…

"So I take it your girl last night didn't fall for the Drew Torres charm then?" K.C. laughed

"Nah, but I'm working on it"

"You're gonna keep trying? She must be something different. Normally you give up and move on"

"She just had to go last night… I'll probably see her again soon"

"Uh huh. Hey Alli's gonna be alone today, so do you think you could stop by and make sure she's alright? Maybe keep her company for a while? I kinda feel like I stole Jenna from her"

"I guess"

"Sweet. Thanks man. I gotta go now. Me and Jenna will be back tonight."

"Yeah whatever!" Drew called out as K.C. left the house.

Alli's day so far had been perfect. She spent the morning shopping, buying more clothes that she usually wouldn't wear, but now had the courage to do so. Then she went home and had a nice long swim, before fixing herself a mid-afternoon orange juice and vodka, and relaxing on one of the loungers to begin reading her magazine.

She was just getting to a good part in the "how to seduce your man" article, when she heard someone flop down on the lounger beside hers

"Your mama know you read things like that?"

"What does it matter what my mom knows and doesn't know?" she sighed as she turned the page to continue reading.

"You just seem like the kind of girl who always asks for her mom's permission."

"Is that right?" she asked as she turned to look at Drew, stretched out and staring at her. Without even looking at him, she knew he was checking her out.

"Well you _did_"

She raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, before taking a big skull of her drink. She had never really drunk alcohol before, and she now realized her drink was far too strong. She hadn't even had half of it and she could already feel her head getting lighter

"What are you doing here Drew?" she asked as she continued flicking through the magazine

"I came to keep you company"

"What makes you think I want _you_ to keep me company?"

"Come on!" he laughed as he settled further into the lounger, "everyone wants me to keep him or preferably her company"

"Get a life!" she muttered as she stood up and walked towards to pool.

Drew had seen more than his fair share of girls in their thongs, underwear, and sometimes even less, but none of them compared to the way Alli looked in her bikini.

Alli almost groaned as she walked away, subtly swaying her hips before she dove into the pool.

Alli swam a length of the pool before coming up for air and turning to look at Drew. But as she looked at the lounger he had been occupying, she saw he wasn't there

"Drew?"

Suddenly a figure burst out of the water beside her

"AHH!" she screamed as Drew flicked his hair out of his eyes and wiped the water from his face

"What the hell?" she cried as she splashed him

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he splashed her back

Alli shook her head, attempting to get the water out of her eyes before splashing him again. Pretty soon, an all out war had begun. Alli laughed as Drew chased her around the pool trying to splash her and dunk her under the water.

Finally Drew managed to catch her as she was swimming away from him. He tugged on her ankle and pulled her back towards him.

"Got ya now" he laughed.

Alli giggled as she wiped the water from her eyes once again

"I think I swallowed half the pool," she muttered.

"Do you need mouth to mouth?" he whispered as his hands fell to her hips, pulling her closer, and his head began to drop towards hers

"No, but you need a tic tac," she said as she pushed on his shoulders so he would let her go

Drew groaned and sunk beneath the surface of the pool, watching her as she walked to the edge of the pool

He came up for air and watched her dry herself off, before settling back into her lounger

He groaned again before he got out as well and sat in the seat next to hers again

"Quit looking at me."

"I'm not looking at you."

"You are. I can feel your eyes on me. And it's creepy."

"Well can you blame me? You're good to look at. And you won't let me near you."

"Course I wont."

"Why not?" he asked as he swung his legs over the side of his chair so he could look at her properly.

"Cuz you're an ass hole."

"No I'm not"

"You are. You're cocky and arrogant. You think just because you tell me that I look good, or you act nice and hang out with me once, that I'm gonna do what all the other girls do and let you do what you want with my body. Well you can keep dreaming."

"That's not fair. I've always been nice to you."

"How have you been nice to me? You've barely talked to me. And considering our best friends are dating, that's pretty bad. We hang out a lot more than you'd think, and I bet you couldn't even tell me what my favorite meal is."

"Well… that's something you only know about your really close friends."

"_Your_ favorite meal is spaghetti bolognaise, with mounds of cheese on top, and a huge glass of coke. Am I your really close friend Drew?"

"How do you know that?"

"Like I said, we hang out a lot more than you'd realize. And we've been at the same school with each since our first year. You only pay attention to the people that fit into your perfect little world."

"And you don't think you fit into that world?"

"Here I do, but at school? There's no way. That's how superficial you are. How come your two best friends can see past my looks and still be friends with me, but you can't?"

Drew sat there staring at her. He knew she was right. But you have to admit, looks are an important factor when you talk to people! Maybe not quite as important as Drew thought though…

"Ok, I'm sorry I never tried to get to know you at school… I'll try harder."

"No you won't. But it's alright. I don't care that you aren't my friend. It's just one less Christmas present I have to buy," she chuckled slightly

Drew sighed and lay back on his lounger, trying to think of something to say

"Thanks for the apology though. It was kinda lame, but you still tried" she said as she looked at him, "Since I left old Alli back in Toronto, I guess I could try and be friends with you for the summer. It looks as though were going to be spending a lot of time together anyway."

"Good point. So were friends?"

"Yup" she smiled at him

"With benefits?"

She laughed again, "nice try, but no"

She quickly swallowed the last of her drink and Drew looked at the face she pulled.

"Vodka?"

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess. You want another one?"

"Sure" she said as she handed him her glass

The two spent the afternoon laughing and joking with each other, acting as though Degrassi days didn't exist. By the time it was dark, it was safe to say that Alli was a little bit more than drunk.

"Come on lightweight. Time to get you to bed"

Alli giggled as Drew pushed her down the hallway towards her room.

"Is this one yours?"

"I guess." she laughed as she turned in the doorway to look at him

"You've never drunk before have you?"

"Not a lot." she giggled as she lent against the doorframe and let out a huge sigh, "thanks for keeping me company. For a jerk, you're and alright guy."

"You're welcome. And thanks… I think" he laughed as he held onto her shoulders attempting to keep her upright.

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his neck.

"Alli, what are you doing?"

"Im not sure" she whispered as she pulled his head towards hers.

Drew's hands fell from her shoulder to her hips and he pushed her backwards until her back hit the door.

Alli began to place little licks on his bottom lip and Drew groaned as he opened his mouth, letting her take dominance over the kiss.

"Drew" she murmured.

Drew broke away from the kiss, "Alli, I have to go."

"Why? You can stay here" she said as she looked up at him through her half closed eyelids, and tried to pull him back.

"As great as that sounds, I'm pretty sure when you sober up, you won't be feeling the same way. I think you'll be pretty mad with me as it is."

"Hmmm. I don't think I will be."

"Well I do," Drew laughed as he led her over to her bed

After he had helped her get under the blankets, he whispered, "good night Alli."

"Mmm night," she said as she snuggled under the blankets.

**Ok, so it didn't move quite as fast as I had suspected it would, so it might move faster in the next couple of chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I did it kind of rushed, but i was inspired by you guys' reviews so this was a couple hours of work so i guess reviews make me work quicker! **

**Well Thankss,**

**2loveistodream14**


	4. The Day After

**So pretty much I got a very interesting PMs about this story. And I just have to say that this is my first story and it might not be that good, but people criticizing it and saying that its crap is pissing me off. I understand it might be crap, but it's gonna get better. I mean my writing can only go uphill from here, but all this talk had upset me a great deal. So I think I will be writing every couple of days from now on instead of nonstop. So you will get a chapter at least once a week. Anyway I just saw tonight's degrassi and wowza. Don't wanna be a spoiler, but if you wanna talk about it then PM me! lol Ok now that that's out of my system on with the story…**

Alli groaned as she woke up, opening her eyes, only to be blinded by the bright light coming in from her windows. Apparently she didn't shut her curtains last night…

She sat up, and halfway through the motion, she realized she had a major headache, that was only made worse by sitting up as fast as she did. Slowly, she lay back on the bed, and began to think back to the events of last night.

She had decided to take a chance on Drew. She agreed to be friends with him over summer vacation. She wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe it was because she didn't want to spend her holiday brooding. Or maybe it was because he looked _so good_ with his shirt off. No matter what the reasoning was behind it, the two were on friendly terms…

Alli gasped and sat up again, only this time she didn't care about the headache. Her and Drew… Drew and her… she felt like screaming. She didn't want that to happen. Her first kiss was with Drew Torres, something she used to dream about, and she had been so drunk, she didn't even remember what it was like.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god" she muttered as she buried her face into the pillows.

"Good to see your up. Finally" I saw my best friend and the best face right now that I could think to see.

"Be nice to me. I think I'm hung-over."

"Oooo! Had a big night did we?"

"You could say that."

"You got a head ache?"

Ow! Oh shit my head was throbbing.

"Yup." I said as I was ashamed.

"Blank patches in your memory."

What happened after the kiss with Drew…?

"Yup."

"Regrets?"

First kiss, with Drew Torres.

"Not sure yet."

Jenna laughed.

"Well when you feel ready to get up, I've made breakfast," she said as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Goddamn you Torres," she muttered as she gently got out of bed and shuffled towards the kitchen. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror in the hallway. Her hair was still tied up, but it was sticking out at all weird angles.

"You look like shit," K.C. laughed from the table.

"I feel like shit too" she chuckled slightly as she sat down opposite him.

"Eggs?" he asked handing her the plate of food.

"Uh, no I'm good."

"So what happened to you last night?" Jenna laughed as she sat down, "you look like you had a lot of fun."

"Surprisingly, I did. I think." She said frowning. She was pretty sure she didn't feel the need to kill Drew last night, so that was obviously a good thing.

Alli sat watching the pair eat their breakfast, shooting each other lovey dovey glances ever so often.

"You guys are gross" she muttered as she shuffled to the bathroom for a shower.

"Yay! No more head ache!"

"Oh the powers of aspirin," Jenna laughed.

"Tell me about it."

"This is nice. Just hanging out with my girlfriend and my best chick friend," K.C. said as he stretched his arms across the shoulders of the two girls.

"What about your best guy friend? Where's he?" I asked trying not to sound suspicious.

"Oh, he had to go back to Toronto for a few days."

"Oh? What for?"

"No idea. But I'm staying with you guys until he gets back. The house is scary!"

"Wimp" Jenna muttered.

Alli had to talk to Drew. She had to ask him what had happened after the kiss. However, Drew had been gone for almost a week now, and there were no signs of him coming back anytime soon.

In an attempt to calm herself, she went to the beach. _And_ to have some time away from the loved up couple.

The second part of her plan worked. She didn't have to sit and watch them make googly eyes at each other all day, or watch them feed each other, then suck face.

The first however… wasn't working out too well for her. She began to think of all possible reasons for why he took off early. Was he back home, telling all his friends how easy she was? Or how stupid she looked, trying to be sexy? Or maybe she had scared him off?

The possibilities were endless, but she couldn't do anything about it. She had to lay off asking K.C. if he had heard from him, because she had a feeling they were beginning to suspect something was going on between them. She couldn't call him herself, because that would be weird _and_ she would have to ask K.C. for the number…

Then there was Nick. Nick was the annoying pervert that sat down next to her an hour ago, and was showing no signs of moving. After introducing himself, he complimented her on how nice her breasts looked. 'Real bright and perky' he said. She tried to get rid of him, but if she moved, he moved too. If she hinted at him going away, he just changed the topic. So instead she sat there ignoring him, while she read her magazine. He thought she was listening intently.

Then he decided to 'make a move'.

"So Hun, how about you come back to my house tonight? I have a Jacuzzi. And don't worry bout togs, you won't be needing them" he said as he put his hand on her knee.

"I – "

"Hey babe. Sorry I took so long getting the shopping. We were out of more than I thought," someone said as they sat on the other side of her, and wrapped their arm around her shoulders.

She turned to see Drew smiling at her mischievously, before he placed a quick kiss on her lips. Realizing what he was doing, she lent into his embrace.

Nick quickly removed his hand from her leg.

"It's alright babe."

"Hi I'm Drew," Drew said as he put his hand out for Nick to shake.

"Uh… I'm Nick."

"Nice to meet you. Are you two friends?"

"Uh, no I was just asking her for directions… thanks," he said sounding frightened as he scarpered off.

Alli laughed and looked up at Drew, "thanks for that. He wasn't taking the hints."

"You're welcome," he said staring into her eyes.

"Drew… where have you been?"

"Home."

"Why…?"

"Dad asked me to help coach his junior football team. So I had to go back for a few days"

"Oh"

"Did you miss me or something?" he chuckled

"No! I mean… no. I just… I needed to talk to you."

"What about?"

"What happened the other night?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not entirely…"

"Well… I was putting you to bed, and you kissed me. And then I kissed you back. And then your hands started to wander… and next minute, we were going at it, doggy style on the floor of your bedroom."

Alli stared wide-eyed at him.

"Relax! I'm joking! But we did kiss. And I did the gentlemanly thing, and stopped us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. You hinted at me staying, actually, you _told_ me to stay. But I said no, cuz you would have killed me in the morning."

"Oh…" she said sounding slightly worried.

She looked at him again, and then at his arm that was still wrapped around her shoulders. He pulled her closer and kissed her lightly on her forehead, whispering "quit panicking" before he let her go, and lay down on the sand.

The pair lay in silence for a few minutes before Alli finally spoke up

"So... Uh… was it any good?"

Drew looked at her in amusement.

"What do you mean?"

Well I've never kissed anyone before and I was wondering … no that didn't sound right.

"Well… I was drunk… and I was wondering if it was… well…"

"I had to go home and have a _long_ cold shower, if that's what you're asking…" Drew laughed.

"Oh…"

"Hey Jen…" Alli asked as she lent against the bench opposite Jenna.

"Uh huh."

"Quick question…"

Jenna looked up at Alli, "whaaat….?" She asked curiously.

"If a guy tells you that after you kissed him, he needed to have a cold shower, does that mean… that… you know…"

Jenna raised an eyebrow questioningly at Alli.

"That he got a wee bit happy?"

Alli nodded.

"Then yeah, it does. And he needed to have a cold shower so he would get un-happy"

"Oh…"

**I had a lot more to this chapter, but it began to get quite long. So I decided to split it in two parts. I will upload the next one also. Hope you liked it anyway!**

**Love you long time,**

**2loveistodream**


	5. Movie Date

**SO like I said, I split it into two parts and here's the next chapter so read on…**

Since Alli found out about Drew's reaction to the kiss, she wanted to make him have the same reaction again. She found herself wanting the same reaction for herself. She wanted nothing more than for him to push her up against a wall and kiss her until there was no tomorrow. But unfortunately for her, Drew was showing no signs of doing so. After a week of flirting with him, and still nothing, Alli decided she would have to take things into her own hands.

"Jen…"

"What boy problem can I help you with?" Jenna laughed as she looked up from her book.

"So I think I found this guy I want to be my 'summer fling' or whatever were calling it now…"

"And what's the problem?"

"He isn't taking the hints."

"And you wanna know how to _make_ him take the hints?

"Exactly. You know me too well Jenna" Alli laughed as she sat down next to Jenna.

"Well… you gotta make your move when you're alone. You don't wanna get interrupted."

"Mental note, kidnap him."

Jenna laughed, "Exactly! Now there's three ways to do it, the first, flirt like mad. Find any excuse to touch his arm or his hand. If you're watching a movie or something, lean against him so his arm goes around your shoulder. If he won't do it by himself, then say you're cold or something stupid like that. Then rest your hand on his leg, and slowly rub your thumb backwards and forwards. These are _really_ obvious signs, and if the guy doesn't get the hint after this, he's either stupid, or he's waiting for you to make the first move."

"Right. So flirt like mad. And touch him lots…? Wow that sounds wrong."

Jenna laughed again, "you're gonna have to get used to it if you really wanna go through with this. The second option is to kiss him. If he's standing, push him against a wall or a door, or something that's flat so you won't break his back. Or if he's sitting, sit on his lap. Straddling though, the other ways uncomfortable. And again, kiss the crap outta him. And let your hands do the talking. Keep them moving, and do what ever feels natural. You'll soon get the hang of it."

"Kiss him and keep my hands moving. Ok I've got that. And the third?"

"This ones a last resort. If all else fails, tell him. Sit down with him and tell him exactly what you want to do with him. Or to him. Or to you. Whatever the situation is."

"You're right. That one is a _last_ resort, if all else fails option."

"Uh huh. So when do you plan to pounce on Drew?"

"How do you know its Drew?"

"Please. You guys have been flirting like mad with each other ever since you kissed."

"You know about the kiss?"

"Me and K.C. got home after Drew put you to bed and we kind of guessed what had happened. And Drew confirmed it. And then you kept asking K.C. if he'd heard from Drew. We knew all along where he was and when he'd be back. We just wanted to see how crazy you'd go waiting for him," Jenna laughed.

"You're evil."

"So you want me and K.C. to go out tonight?"

"That'd be good."

This was it. 10 minutes and Drew would be here. And then she would have to get her plan into action. She invited him over to watch some movies cuz K.C. and Jenna went out. Or, K.C. and Jenna went out cuz Alli invited Drew over to watch some movies…

"Just stay calm, and do what Jenna told you," she said to herself.

"Alli?" Drew called from outside.

"Coming!"

She took one last deep breath before swinging the door open to find Drew smirking.

"Took you long enough"

"Shush" she laughed.

"So you gonna invite me in?"

"I guess I could do that."

Alli moved aside and Drew walked in sitting straight down on the couch.

"So what are we watching?"

"Your pick," she said as she sat next to him.

"Sweet. We're gonna watch." Drew said as he put the movie into the DVD player.

Perfect. Alli thought. This would give her an excuse to cuddle up to Drew…

Less than 20 minutes into the movie Alli wasn't acting, she was scared shitless.

After she screamed and hid her head behind his back, Drew put his arm around her shoulders so she could cower in his chest.

"I hate you. Why'd you have to go and pick that movie?" Alli complained when it ended.

"You told me it was my pick," Drew laughed.

"Yeah well it's my pick and were watching something soppy!" she said as she got up off the couch and put in Sweet Home Alabama.

She settled herself back on the couch, pleased when Drew put his arm back around her shoulders. Alli lent into his embrace and placed her hand on his upper thigh, rubbing her thumb slightly. She could have sworn she heard a deep rumble in Drew's throat. However, an hour through the movie, there still weren't any moves being made and Alli was starting to get frustrated.

She got up and walked to the kitchen to get a drink.

Stupid boys. She thought Drew would have been good at signals. He was an all-star player after all. Why did she have to decide he was the one she wanted to have her fling with? Sighing, she got an idea.

She walked slowly from the kitchen until she was standing in front of Drew, blocking his view of the TV. Drew looked up at her, slightly confused.

"Something wrong?" He said so innocently.

Alli shook her head, before she knelt on the couch with one leg on either side of his.

"Wha-" Drew began to ask before he was cut off by Alli's lips on his.

He was quick to join in, and the kiss got very heated, very fast.

Taking Jenna's advice, and letting her hands do the walking, Alli ran her hands down Drew's arms until she reached his wrists, then she ran her hands back up to his neck. Drew groaned slightly when she nipped at his lip. Smiling into the kiss, Alli let her hands roam lower, and lower, and lower until –

"Alli" Drew said as he broke away from the kiss.

"Drew" she laughed, leaning in for another kiss.

"I think we should stop."

"What? Why?" She asked as she pulled back, her eyes snapping open.

"I think we're moving too fast."

"Moving too… I'm sorry what?" she asked as she stood up.

"This isn't right. Were moving too fast."

"Says the guy who's hooked up with 90 percent of the entire female population of Degrassi."

"I thought we were leaving Degrassi out of it." he asked as he moved to stand in front of her.

"We are. I'm sorry I'm just a little confused… the other day you wanted this. And now that I do… you don't? Is it a little game you play or something?"

"No I do want this! I want this _a lot._ I've just gotten to know you and you are not a quick shag. I'd feel like I was taking advantage of you."

"But I want this too… so what's the problem?"

"I don't know… I guess… you just don't seem like the kind of girl that's out for a fling. You seem like more of a relationship type girl."

Oh god. He's gonna have to be told exactly what I want.

"Look Drew. At the end of the holidays, that's it for 'this Alli'. I wanna have fun while I'm here before I go back to the old me. I just want a no strings attached summer fling. And I thought you were interested. But obviously I was wrong. So now, I'm gonna go out and find myself a 'suitable fellow', who is up for some fun. Don't let the door hit ya, where the good lord split ya," she said as she headed towards her bedroom.

A few minutes later, Alli heard the door slam signaling Drew's departure. She hadn't intended on going out to find someone else, but right now she was in no mood to sit at home and wallow in self-pity. It just wasn't something new Alli would do.

Putting on some of her new 'sexy' clothes, Alli headed down the road to the club.

Drew didn't know why he left. He wanted to have fun with Alli. He wanted to have _lots_ of fun with Alli. But for some reason, he wanted to have more than just fun. He wasn't sure what had come over him, but in the two and a half weeks of the summer vacation, he realized that he had a thing for Alli Bhandari.

"Fuck this," Drew said as he grabbed his car keys and headed out the door for the club down the road.

Drew Torres never lost his girl.

After sculling back her first two drinks, Alli was in a slightly happier mood. She was flirting with anyone who talked to her. In half and hour, she had 4 numbers, and was working on her 5th, when the guy she was talking to was pulled away from her.

"Jealousy is and ugly color on you Andrew."

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I explained it to you earlier. You should have been listening," she said as she moved around him to continue her conversation with guy number 5.

"Come on. Were going." Drew said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the club.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" she cried as he continued dragging her to his car.

"I'm taking you home. You don't know what you're doing."

"You don't know anything about me! So don't you tell me that _I _don't know what _I'm_ doing!" she yelled as she ripped her arm away from him.

"Get in the car," he said as he held open the door.

"No!"

"I thought we went through this last time. Now get in the car."

Alli stood glaring at him, until he picked her up and put her into the passenger seat of the car.

"I told you I'd do it," he said as he got into his side.

"Too bad you won't do anything else. Or any_one _else" she muttered.

Suddenly, they were tearing out of the car park, headed for Alli's house.

"You really are stubborn you know that," Drew muttered as he opened her front door and lightly pushed her inside

"Yeah and so are you!" she yelled at him as she stormed towards her room. She was just about at her door when she was pushed up against the wall, held there by Drew's body

Suddenly his mouth was on hers. At first the kiss was rough, with both of them trying to take their anger out on each other. Alli bit Drew's bottom lip, only to have him push his body harder against hers.

"You're an ass hole," she whispered as they pulled away.

"And you're a bitch," he laughed as he wrapped her legs around his hips and moved to her room.

Alli giggled as Drew dropped her on the bed, before lying on top of her and kissing her neck, earning quiet sighs.

"Drew" she moaned.

"Mmm I love how you say my name. Its like no ones ever kissed you like this," he muttered into her neck.

Alli panicked slightly before Drew kissed her again.

After more heated kisses, and more roaming hands, Drew pulled away.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"I'm sure."

"Cuz when buttons start flicking open, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop myself," he said as he fingered one of the buttons on her shirt.

Alli smiled at him, and popped open a couple of the buttons Drew was playing with.

"Who's asking you to stop?"

Drew groaned as she pulled him down to her again.

Pretty soon, they were both shirtless, with Drew slowly undoing Alli's pants.

"Hurry up."

Drew chuckled as he felt Alli's nails digging into his back

"Alli? You home? How'd it go with dr – oh. Drew. Heyyyy" Jenna said as she saw the sight before her.

"Jenna! What are you doing back so early?" Alli cried as Drew buried his face in Alli's neck.

"Um… the movie finished and… I'm gonna go…" Jenna said, slightly startled, as she left the room.

"Oh. My. god. This is _so_ embarrassing. Drew let me up, I've gotta go talk to her."

"Don't move."

"Drew I'm serious! Let me up!" Alli laughed as she pushed at his shoulders.

"Quit moving."

"Drew! I'm not doing this now!"

"Please! Just stop moving for a minute!"

"Why?"

Drew gently nudged his hips against hers.

"Ooooohhhhh…" she giggled slightly.

Drew laughed and looked up at her.

"Just let me get… _me_… under control."

Alli laughed again.

"You're beautiful," he whispered as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Thank you."

"Ok, I'm good now."

They both got up and changed. Drew stood smirking, watching Alli put her clothes back on.

"What?"

"We nearly had sex."

"Shut up," she laughed as she led him from the room.

"Jenna," Drew said as he nodded his head in her direction.

"Drew," Jena said as she suppressed a giggle.

"I'll be back in a minute," Alli said as she directed Drew to the door.

"Well… bye," he said as he stepped outside.

"Bye."

When Drew got to the bottom of the stairs, he turned and bounded back to Alli, planting a heart stopping, toe curling, earth shattering kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

"Night."

"So you gonna tell me what happened exactly?"

"We kissed."

"_That_ didn't look like just kissing. Spill!"

Alli laughed as she sat on the couch next to Jenna.

She told the story, leaving Jenna in fits of laughter.

"Why the hell did he run when you told him you wanted sex?"

"I don't know! But he came back I guess…"

"He didn't have to leave on my behalf…" Jenna giggled.

"Well if you had of waited a half and hour, it would have been over with."

"Trust me. If I didn't turn up when I did, you'd still be doin' it tomorrow morning."

"Not necessarily a bad thing" Alli mumbled.

"So man, how'd it go with Alli?"

"It didn't."

"I thought you wanted to screw her."

Drew laughed as he watched K.C. make the world's biggest burger.

"I'm sure there's a better way of sayin' it bro."

"You wanted to make sweet _sweet_ love to her then."

"Yeah I guess."

"Not what you expected?"

"I'm just… I think I'm getting too close to her."

K.C. dropped the lettuce that was in his hand.

"You're falling for her."

"Nah man… I just… kind-ish like her a little bit…"

"So what's the problem? Tell her you like her and then get on with the 'love making'."

"It scares me! That's the problem!"

**Anyways like I said thanks again. And if anyone could give me any ideas that would be great. **

**Love you long time,**

**2loveistodream**


	6. Drew's Place

**Hey! Keep sending me ideas! Someone sent me a really good one, but unfortunately it doesn't quite work with how I was planning on having the story. I'm sorry! **

**In other news was I the only one who absolutely loved last night's Degrassi, because of the little Drew/Alli cameo? I recorded it just so I could watch over and over again, it was so cute they were kissing and he was whispering in her ear. Lol I know I'm a dork! **

**PEACE!**

Alli looked up from her book, as she heard someone sit down on the sand beside her.

"You planning on avoiding me for the rest of summer now?"

"As much of it as I could," she laughed as she sat up properly.

They hadn't seen each other for a few days since the 'incident'. Drew lent forward and placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, Alli let out a sigh.

"Hello," he mumbled, keeping his face close to hers.

"Hi," she laughed as she lay back down and picked up her book.

"What happened to your naughty book?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"It wasn't a naughty book. It was an informative magazine."

"Oh. Well did it help you?"

Alli sat up again, this time sitting on Drew's lap. She pressed her lips to his and pushed him until his back hit the ground.

Drew pulled away slightly to whisper into Alli's ear, "K.C. and Jenna are out. Mine or yours?"

Alli laughed as she rolled off him.

"The magazine helped."

Drew laughed covering his face with his hands.

"You're still a bitch," he joked.

"And you're still an asshole," she giggled as she rolled onto her stomach to continue reading.

"Why are you teasing me?" Drew asked as he rolled onto his side and began to run his hand up and down Alli's back.

"I'm not teasing. You asked if it helped and I found out it did."

"So let's keep testing these theories. Any time, any place. I'm up for it."

Alli glanced down at his shorts, "I'm sure you are."

Alli was trying to hide the shivers she got from Drew's touch. Since their last encounter, Alli hadn't been able to get the memory of his hands on her skin out of her mind. And it was driving her crazy.

"Earth to Alli? Come in Alli. Do you copy?"

"What?"

"You spaced out there."

"Oh… sorry… I do that… a lot…what were you saying?"

"I was asking if you wanted to go to dinner with Jenna and K.C. tonight?"

"Uhm… sure."

"I'll pick you up at 7 then?"

"Ok." She giggled as she walked inside the house feeling suddenly lightheaded. She couldn't understand why she had felt this way when it probably wasn't even a real date to Drew anyway, but at least she could dream.

"I'm so excited! Were goin' on a double date! This is gonna be so much fun."

"It's not a date Jenna."

"You keep tellin yourself that sweetie, " Jenna laughed as she slipped on her shoes.

"It's not! Were just… friends." She said as she put in her other earring and applied some lip-gloss.

"Who occasionally sleep together?"

"We haven't-"

"But you will."

Alli turned away in an attempt to hide her smile.

"I saw that."

"Hey ladies! You ready?" K.C. asked as he let himself into the house

"I think so. You ready Alli?"

"Just gotta get my bag," she called as she made her way to her room.

Alli was secretly hoping that tonight's dinner might lead to her and Drew finishing what they had previously started.

"Hey gorgeous. You ready?"

Alli turned to see Drew leaning against the door frame, smirking at her.

"Sure am."

"Guys hurry up! We don't have time for quickies!" K.C yelled.

Drew laughed as he moved to stand in front of Alli.

"You should dress like this more often" Alli looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a black and white leopard dress that came to a lil bit above her knees, with a short dark blue jacket and pumps. She actually loved the way she looked. She felt comfortable and felt sexy. Good combination.

"What's so special about this outfit?" she queried as Drew wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't know. It just seems… more you."

"…Oh…"

Drew lent down slightly to whisper in her ear, "and it's easy to get you out of."

Drew laughed when he saw Alli's slightly shocked face.

"Come on, K.C. will be pacing," he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the car/

The dinner was… enjoyable… light conversation and laughter filled the emptiness between courses. It was often hard to find things to talk about, due to the vast difference in likes and interests.

When it was nearing the end of the evening, the boys left the table to pay the check.

"Hey man, can you do me a favor?"

"No Drew. I'm not paying your half of the bill."

Drew laughed, "If I wanted you to do that, I would have ran."

"True. What do you want?"

"Can you stay at Jenna's tonight?"

"What for?"

"I'm going to get Alli to come over and –"

"Enough! Stop! I get it!"

Drew laughed again.

"So can you?"

"Sure a lil alone time with my girl, but only if you pay my half of the bill!" K.C called as he ran back to the table.

"Hey K.C's staying at you guys place tonight."

"Oh fun. I'm gonna need to stop on the way and get some ear plugs." Alli said looking disgusted.

Drew laughed, "No need. You can come and hang at my place."

"Oh, ok… thanks."

"So this is your place?" Alli said as she looked around the house.

"Sure is."

"Wow… it's… a lot like ours actually…"

Drew laughed and tugged her down the hall.

"How about we finish what we started last time?"

"Our conversation about the books I read?" Alli asked as she sat down on Drew's bed.

Drew laughed again as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"No I mean the time Jenna walked in on us," he said as he moved closer.

Alli moved so she was leaning against the headboard.

"Oh… oooohhhh… you mean sex."

"Yeah. I mean sex," Drew said quietly as he knelt in front of her, leaning on his hands so his face was in front of hers.

"And what if _I_ don't want to have sex with you?" Alli said.

"Do we have to get through this every time we try and do it?"

"Do what?"

"Do it"

"What's it?"

Drew groaned before kissing her with so much force her head hit the wall.

"Ow!" Alli cried before she burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh shit! Are you ok?" Drew asked as he pulled her forward.

Alli kept laughed as she lay down beside Drew

"You're tryna be all… sexy… and romantic… but…" Alli stopped to laugh some more.

"Yeah yeah. You know it's really not that funny" he said lying down beside her.

Alli finally stopped laughing and turned on her side so she was face to face with Drew.

"Ok, I'm sorry. It's just… you're meant to be this super stud, who can get any girl into his bed, but you keep tensing up and damaging me. It really doesn't look like this is happening for us."

"Like hell it isn't," Drew growled as he pushed her onto her back and began tugging at their clothes.

"Someone's eager," Alli couldn't help, but like that she could make Drew feel that way about her in the first place.

"You questioned my studliness." Drew said.

Alli let out a small giggle before she was cut off with a fierce kiss.

"Quit laughing. It does nothing for my ego."

"Sorry sir studley."

"Thank you. Now are you ready?" he questioned

By now, they were both half naked and Drew was more than ready to 'do his thing.

Last chance for escape. She wondered if Drew would be able to tell she was a virgin. If he could tell, would he stop? Would he keep going so he could tell everyone at home he took her virginity? What would happen if –?

"You ok in there?" he whispered

"Wha -? Oh your. I'm fine"

"So you ready to do this?" he asked again, with a questioning look at her.

Oh hell!

"Of course"

**Ok there you go guys! Sorry it's probably not as good as you would have hoped for and it's really short, but the next chapter you'll see why.**

** Laters chickas! And any guys that happen to be reading… hmmm I wonder if there are…**

**Love you long time.**

**2loveistodream14 **


	7. Running like Hell

**Well for some reason I keep writing my chapters in pairs and I figured why not just update this too.**

Drew groaned as he opened his eyes only to be met with bright sunlight streaming in through the windows.

Man! I forgot to shut my curtains last night… last night…

Drew smiled and rolled over to wrap Alli in a hug, only to be met with a cold half of the bed. He sat up slightly to look around the room.

There was no evidence of Alli ever being with him last night, other than the used condom wrapper on the floor and the crumpled bed sheets.

Drew let out a breath as he ran a hand through his hair.

He wished she had of stayed. She was the first girl he'd wanted to wake up beside, maybe for more sex, but maybe not. He couldn't help, but think of the way she looked last night. When they were having sex.

Sex…

Sex with Alli had been great… even with the realization of Alli's virginal status. His only regret was that she didn't tell him before hand. He would have taken it slower and made it better for her… well you can't take back what's already been done.

Drew let himself fall back on the bed and lay staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He had no idea why I mean with the other girls he never even thought about the after part of sex, but with Alli he just wanted to keep her in his arms as long as possible.

"Yo man. How'd it go with Alls?"

Drew turned his head to see K.C. leaning against the doorframe, eating one of four pieces of toast.

"It went… uhm… good…"

"Dude, I've never seen you smile as big as you are right now. Tell me the truth"

Drew laughed, "Ok, ok, it went better than good"

"So you're gonna do it with her again?"

"God bro I don't know." Drew laughed, sitting up.

"Where is she? Did you kick her out or something?"

"Um… I don't actually know…"

"She did a runner on you?"

"I guess so." Drew laughed at the irony.

"Wow. The tables have finally turned, who knew she had it in her." K.C laughed.

"Whatever man" Drew rolled over as the phone rang.

"Don't worry lover boy. Ill get it" K.C. called as he left the room to answer the phone

Drew hoped she didn't think this was a one night stand where she had to run away in the middle of the night.

"Jen wants to know what you did to Alli"

"What do you mean?" Drew asked, confused.

"He wants to know what you mean," K.C. said into the phone, "Alli's gone for a run. She never runs. She only swims. Her motto is 'exercise is a dirty word; I need to wash my mouth out with chocolate.' What did you do to her?" K.C. said stopping to catch his breath

"I didn't do anything! We just had sex and when I woke up she was gone!"

"Drew said they had sex and when he woke up she was gone" K.C. listened to Jenna on the other end for a few moments before taking a deep breath and repeating the message.

"You had sex? You actually slept with Alli? And did you by any chance think to maybe take things a bit slower? She isn't experienced with one-night stands unlike you! I know she says she wants a fling Drew, but she knows nothing about guys! She had to ask me if having a cold shower meant that you were horny for god's sake! And she's a virgin! Oh god! She _was_ a virgin! And she lost it to you! Wait – Alli was a virgin? Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh bro! Jenna's gonna _kill_ you!"

"I didn't know that at the time! She should have told me, but she didn't, and I can't do anything about that can I?" Drew yelled.

"Did you get that?" K.C. spoke into the phone.

"Jenna says you got to talk to her. She jogged off towards town."

"Damn females," Drew grumbled as he got out of bed.

Alli never ran, but this morning just seemed like a running morning.

When she woke up at precisely 4.23 am, snuggled into Drew's chest, legs entwined, arms wrapped around each other, she panicked. Was this a one-night stand? Was she supposed to sneak out and pretend like it never happened? Or was it a fling? And if it was, should she sneak u, or stay? If she stayed, would it be awkward in the morning?

So she decided to leave. Treat it like a one nightstand. Or at least until Drew said otherwise.

When she got home and into her own bed, she couldn't sleep. She kept having flashbacks of herself and Drew… well, you get the picture, and she kept getting all hot and bothered.

So at 7.32, she rolled out of her bed, changed to go for a run, narrowly dodging Jenna's questions by yelling, "going for a run!" as she walked out the door.

She ran for about half an hour before she remembered why she didn't like running. It was boring as hell.

She walked to the end of the pier and sat down, letting her feet dangle over the edge

After a while, she realized she had to walk back to the house. A good 45minute walk.

"Man this sucks," she mumbled as she looked out over the ocean at the grey sky making its way towards land.

"You can say that again."

Alli turned to see Drew standing behind her with a slightly pissed off look on his face.

"Hey…"she whispered as she turned to look out at the ocean again.

She heard Drew sigh loudly and then sit down beside her.

"Why'd you run?"

"Um… people do it in movies… it seemed like fun…"

"So, what? You're gonna do this next time?"

"Well I was kinda hoping there wouldn't be a next time… I didn't like it much… it wasn't as fun as I thought it would be…"

"What the hell?"

"Well I was bored! That's why I came here!"

"So you ditched me in the middle of the night because sex with me is boring?"

"What? No! Oh! No! I thought you were talking about me going for a run this morning… _that_ was boring… but you were talking about sex… _that_ was anything, _but_ boring."

Drew sat in silence for a moment before he realized what had happened and laughed.

"Oh geez! You scared me there for a minute!"

"I'm sorry! I'm uh… not all here I guess…"

"Like you are normally," he laughed, "where are you this time?"

"Still in bed."

"What time did you leave?"

"A little after 4:30… your snoring kind of woke me up. And then I wasn't sure if I was supposed to stay or go… or wake you up…"

"You should've woken me up."

"Yeah right," she snorted, "you woulda been pissed off."

"True, but I'm sure you could've made me happy again," he chuckled.

"Shut up," she laughed as she looked at him.

Drew reached out and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?"

Damn! She thought the got away with it for a minute there!

"I dunno… I guess… I was scared…"

"Of it… hurting?" he asked cautiously

Alli laughed, "That, and you running a mile."

"If I'm being honest, not even a pissed off Jenna could have stopped me last night. But if you told me, I could have made it better for you."

"How so?"

"Well, firstly, I wouldn't have acted like a virgin on his wedding night."

Alli laughed, "I'm not entirely sure what that means, but it was fine."

"Just fine?"

She laughed again, "It was thoroughly enjoyable."

"Well that's good."

"Besides, I'm sure you've been with plenty of virgins."

"Not one."

"Really?" she asked, completely astounded

"Never. You were my first-first-timer."

"But… everyone says…"

Drew chuckled, "you shouldn't listen to what 'everyone' says."

"Oh… so how come you've never… with a virgin? Has no one ever asked you?"

"Sure they have. I've lost count of the girls asking me to be their firsts, but honestly? Virgins are usually clingy and expect a marriage proposal afterwards."

Alli snorted, she always did things differently.

"You don't have to worry about that with me Drew. I'm just up for a summer fling."

"So you just want a fuck buddy then?"

"If that's how you see it, then fine," she laughed.

"Then I'm your man," he whispered as he lent in for a kiss, but Alli moved away slightly.

"No strings?"

"No strings."

"And no telling anyone what happens between us?"

"No telling."

"What happens here, stays here?"

"What happens here stays here"

"And – "

"Shut up" Drew laughed as he pressed his lips to hers to shut her up.

**Ok, so that chapter was a big NOTHING! Lol at least they came to an agreement on their 'relationship' lol I've got something sweet planned for the next chapter… or maybe the one after… and then something embarrassing lol it wouldn't be a good story if they didn't get embarrassed every now and again lol**

**Love you long time.**

**2loveistodream14**


	8. Deer in the Headlights

**Just a warning, this chapter could get a little raunchy… haven't decided just how raunchy though guess we'll see after I finish writing…**

**Now I don't mean to start a rumor or anything, but I found something I thought was very interesting on twitter. Btw I follow all of the degrassi peeps on twitter and obviously a lot of them are in India right now, except Melinda Shankar who plays Alli and Daniel Kelly who plays the mean bully Owen. Okay, he's an extremely nice guy and talks to his fans all the time, so for that his cool points go up like 5x for me. There are pictures of him and Melinda Shankar on her twitter, and it seems like they spend a lot of time together. Also they are the same age. Even though I'm telling you guys this, I highly doubt its true… but I thought it was interesting someone was curious as to if they were dating, which I wouldn't really put it past them. And Melinda being as pretty as she is seems to never have a boyfriend, how is that possible? Plus Daniel isn't hard to look at if you know what I mean. lol**

**But let me know if you guys hear anything about this little bit of gossip guys. Lol I sound like a delusional fan-girl. Lol anyway didn't mean to ramble this much.**

**On with the story…**

* * *

A week had passed since Drew and Alli had come to an agreement on their 'relationship', and it was proving to be very advantageous for both of them. Alli was becoming more and more experienced in a department she had previously known nothing about, and Drew was getting sex. A lot of sex. What more could a guy want?

Drew and Alli were sprawled out on the couch at Drew's summerhouse watching a movie.

"I can't believe it's raining!" Alli whined.

"It'll stop soon," Drew laughed.

"You said that two hours ago! Quit jinxing it! I just want to go for a swim! But its not even warm rain! Its icy, freezing evil rain, that's not going to stop anytime soon!"

Drew laughed and pulled her close to him for a quick kiss, "relax. There's still three weeks of vacation left. There's plenty of time to swim. And in the meantime, I get you all to myself," he said with an evil smile.

"You're a sex addict, you know that right?" she said laughing as he pulled her back for a kiss.

"nah. I'm a Alli addict."

After a few fairly mild kisses, Alli pulled away.

"You know, I cant figure out if K.C. and Jenna spend so much time away from us so _we_ can have 'alone time' or so that they can," she mused as she moved to the other side of the couch.

"Alls, I _really_ don't care _why_ they aren't here, the point is, they. Aren't. Here."

Alli squealed as he picked her up and carried her over his shoulder to the bedroom.

"Boy someone sure is eager," she giggled as he placed her on the bed. She loved messing with him and even more she loved this. Spending time with Drew was amazing. It was the thing she looked forward to when she woke up in the morning. He had this way of making her feel like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. She didn't want to admit it, but she was falling for him despite the little arrangement that they had. In three weeks time everything would be back to normal.

"You have no idea what you do to me," he grinned as he made a move to get on the bed with Alli.

"Uh huh. Stop right there," she said as she held up her hand, "if were gonna do this, were gonna do it my way."

"What like dominatrix styles?" he asked, slightly disgusted.

"No… but you _do _have to do what I say. Now strip lover boy!"

Drew laughed before he ripped his shirt over his head.

"Slow down. No matter how fast you rip off your clothes, it ain't gonna make me go any faster," she laughed watching him mumble under his breath.

He let out a deep breath before slowly undoing his belt and throwing it across the room, never taking his eyes off Alli.

"You do this a lot don't you?" she giggled watching his hands slowly stripping off his clothes, while he stood watching her intently to see her reaction.

"Not once. I don't strip tease. Normally it's the girl giving me one."

"Aw sweetie, you are the girl in this relationship," she laughed.

Drew gave a slight growl to warn her that he was holding onto his control by a thread, before he pushed his pants down his long legs.

"My, my, we are excited aren't we?" she teased as he threw his jeans in the same direction as his belt, revealing a severely tented pair of boxers.

"Can I touch you yet?" Drew grumbled.

"Alright, that'll do for now," she giggled grabbing a magazine and ignoring him, noting how frustrated he was that he couldn't touch her.

Before she barely had a chance to breathe he was on top of her, pinning her to the bed, and placing wet open-mouthed kisses down her neck. Alli gave a push to get him off her.

"I'm the boss remember," she said as she moved him to a sitting position and sat on his lap straddling him.

"You do you have to control _everything_?" he whined.

"Just sit back and relax," she cooed as she began kissing along his jaw and down his neck.

"Alli please. At least take off _some_ of your clothes. I feel naked."

"That's cuz you nearly are," she laughed as she sat back up so they were eye to eye, "stop doing the puppy dog eyes!" She giggled when she saw his face.

"Fine!" she exclaimed exasperatedly.

She quickly pulled her shirt over her head to reveal a red lacy bra.

"How come I haven't seen that one before?"

"I got it yesterday. You like?"

"I like," he said as he nodded his head in approval.

Alli grinned and moved back to continue her torture.

"Babe, your still too covered," he continued to whine.

"God you're like a little kid! Here's a girl tryna make it good for you and all you do is complain!" She laughed as she got off the bed and pulled her shorts down her legs.

"I like those too," Drew said cheekily when he saw her matching lace panties

"Shut up. And no more clothes are coming off until I say so, got it?"

"Got it," he managed to get out before he was bombarded with kisses again.

Drew fought to keep control of his body, but feeling her breasts pushed up against his chest, and her ass moving against 'him' was making it difficult. Her wandering hands didn't help it either. She ran her hands through his hair, lightly scraped her nails down his chest, and dug her nails into his back. She sure was gonna be the death of him if he wasn't careful. He couldn't seem to get enough of her and he definitely didn't want to stop when school started, but somehow it seemed more than that.

"Alli, babe I need to be in you," he said as he rolled them over on the bed. Anymore of her ass wiggling and he would have been done for.

"Nuh uh. I'm still in charge," she giggled, rolling them over again, so they were on the far side of the bed, near the edge and she was, again, on top.

"Don't care, gotta be inside," he said as he thrust his hips up, earning a low moan to escape from Alli's lips.

"Drew! Sweetie are you home?"

"Mom?" Drew cried as he ripped his mouth away from Alli's, and pushed her off the bed, earning a loud thump as she landed.

"Drew where are yo- oh. Drew you're-oh god!" Audra Torres cried as she noticed her sons 'condition' as she entered the room.

"Mom-"Drew cried as he jumped up pulling the duvet with him to conceal himself.

"Sorry Drew. I didn't realize you were having some alone time… um… I'm going to um."

"Audra? Drew? Where are you? Oh there you are. So son, how's your holiday been so far…" he trailed off as he realized why his son was wearing a duvet.

"No Mom! Dad! I'm not… um doing that…"

"It's alright Drew. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Everybody does it… some more than others. In fact your cousin Jayme does it almost every night –"

"No! Mom! I mean, I'm not alone… Alli?" he looked down, pleading for help, to the other side of the bed. Alli lay hidden, almost in tears from her silent laughter

"Alls. Please. Help me here" he whispered as he lent down.

Alli knelt up, to put her head just above the mattress.

"Um, hi Mr. and Mrs. Torres," she said trying to stop the laughter, "nice to meet you."

"Oh Drew… well I'm glad that you have a beautiful young woman in here and aren't doing it by yourself." Audra gave a small giggle.

"Mom…" Drew groaned and ran a hand across his face.

Alli pulled a sheet off the bed to wrap herself in before standing up and moving closer to Drew's parents.

"I'm Alli" she said as she held out her hand for them to shake, "I'm terribly sorry about this. If Drew had of told me you were coming," she said as she shot Drew a dirty look, "I wouldn't have let things get so… carried away."

"Please, call us Audra and Omar. And as for 'this', well, these things happen" Omar laughed, "its gonna be a great story for your 21st I hope you realize though Andrew."

"Mom, Dad, do you think you could give us some privacy."

"Don't worry Drew. They've seen most of it," Alli joked, as Omar and Audra laughed with her.

"Not funny," Drew mumbled as he shut the door behind his parents.

"Come on! You have to see the funny side!" Alli laughed as she wrapped her arms around Drew's neck.

"It might be funny from where your standing, but my parents just saw me with the biggest hard on I've ever had" Drew said as he pulled her arms from around his neck and began to put his clothes on.

"Yeah and you know what? That was the first time I met your Mom. First impressions last forever. And what if your dad tells someone, then I have to be known as that girl from summer vacation. So I'll be the slut and you the hero. You should really get over yourself." She said through gritted teeth as she forcefully pulled her shirt over her head and stormed out of the room.

"It was lovely meeting you Audra, even under the circumstances. And nice meeting you too Omar." She said as she forced a smile onto her face as she made her way to the front door.

"Won't you stay for dinner? I'm making spaghetti bolognaise. It's Drew's favorite. I feel bad about embarrassing him in front of his new girlfriend" Audra laughed slightly.

"Oh no, I'm not Drew's girlfriend… that's for the invite, but I don't think I can… um I have to go. Sorry," she said as she forced another smile and left.

**

* * *

Ok I'm sorry for ending it here guys, but if I don't update it where it is now! I will have a new chapter up in the very near future although I have started school back which I am absolutely hating every minute. You see guys I go to a charter school where you have one 'teacher' all day for all four years. It isn't really your teacher though it's actually your advisor so to speak. Anyway so my advisor from the two previous years is at a different school, which means I have a new advisor. **

**Have you guys ever had a teacher or adult figure who you just absolutely can't stand, but you had to deal with it? **

**I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but if she gets loud with me again the bitch will get clocked in her goddamn face. **

**Sorry for rambling,**

Love you long time.

**2loveistodream14**


	9. New Feelings

**Hey guys!**

**I don't really have anything interesting to say… : (**

**I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated, I've been REAL busy!**

**I finally got out of that bitch of a teacher's class , but unfortunately my new advisor is cool, but kind of useless so I have to do everything myself.**

**Also I just got a new job at this shoe store called Finish Line in the mall. So I've been working part time with that.**

**But in other news the boiling point is over **** ! So sad about that, but the finale was really amazing. I was so sad about Alli and Drew and how their relationship went. Also I hate how Drew's mom was acting towards Alli when she didn't even do anything wrong. Grrr I wanted to slap somebody.**

**Anyway on with the story.

* * *

**

The pillow made a surprisingly loud thump as it hit the wall beside the door Alli had slammed behind her. Drew let out a frustrated sigh as he sat down on the bed and covered his face with his hands.

"Well that went well," he mumbled.

It wasn't very often that Drew was laughed at. He supposed that was why he over reacted. If it were with any other girl, he guessed he would have been pissed, not embarrassed. And then he would have just showed the girl the door, and never would have thought about it again, but something about Alli made him feel differently. He only wished he could have handled things with her better, before she ran away.

Sighing again, he stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey ma," he said as he gave his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Dad," he said as his father stood, to shake his hand.

"So… what was that all about son?" Omar asked as he gently pushed Drew down onto the stool at the kitchen bench.

"Well dad, sometimes when a girl and a guy are alone together, things happen, and then one thing leads to another – "

"Alright smart ass. We know what _that _was about, but why did Alli leave the house almost in tears?" Audra asked as she lent against the bench opposite her son.

"We just… I dunno. You guys laughed at me and – "

"You sound like a child Andrew," his mother warned him.

"But – oh alright. I'll give you that one"

"You over reacted didn't you son?"

"Yeah dad I did" Drew said as he buried his head in his arms, "and now Alli probably isn't gonna talk to me again"

"Alli… I know that name…"

"She did introduce herself Omar," laughed Audra.

"No… she's in the gifted program at Degrassi isn't she? Mr. Simpson and I were talking about Candidates for the UN Summit program I'm in charge of this year. She must be extremely extraordinary if Archie suggested her."

Drew watched as the confused look on his fathers face turned to a proud smile. He went to go get a list of people that were interested in the class.

"Alli Bhandari. Gifted Youth program number 3."

"That's her dad."

"I know her. She's been the top of her class ever since we moved to Degrassi. Archibald thinks very highly of her. I didn't realize you two were friends," Audra said with an accusing raise of her eyebrows.

"Not now mom. Please," Drew groaned as he rested his forehead on the bench.

"Go and talk to her," Omar said as moved to stand beside Audra.

"And since when do you know anything about women?" Audra questioned.

"I don't know anything about women," Omar laughed, "but I do know that Andrew needs to talk to her. You've never been upset by a girl before son."

"Please stop knowing everything," Drew muttered.

"Go on, get," Audra laughed again, "I'll get dinner ready."

"Well at least it's stopped raining."

Drew made his way down the road towards Alli's house

"Or not," Drew said as the rain suddenly started pelting down once again.

He stopped when he reached the path leading to the front door. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Drew took a deep breath and started up the path. Halfway up, he stopped and turned, and walked back to the roadside again.

"what am I gonna… no I can't say… but what if…?" Drew mumbled to himself as he walked up and down Alli's front path, the rain still pouring down on him.

"Are you gonna come inside anytime soon?"

Drew looked up to see Alli leaning against the doorframe watching him.

"Uh…"

"Hurry up. Or you'll get sick."

Lowering his head in shame, Drew shoved his hands in his pockets once again and trudged into the house. Once they were inside, Drew spoke up.

"Look Alli I'm-"

"Sorry. I get it. But I don't see why you have to act all macho around me. I don't care about your reputation, or what happens to either of us here remember?"

"I know, I'm just… not used to being laughed at… especially by a girl I really like…" Drew finished shyly, lifting his head to look Alli in the eye slowly, scared of her reaction.

"Yeah I don't think many guys are"

"Shush. You know what I mean," he laughed as Alli moved closer.

"Yeah I do. And I'm not used to doing this whole 'friends with benefits' thing, or whatever it is, but I deal with it. So I don't see why you can't try," she said quietly as she moved to stand so their bodies were millimeters from touching, and looked up at his face.

"What's with everyone, but me being right today?" he mumbled with a slight hint of laughter.

"Its cos were all trying to look out for you," Alli laughed.

"Yeah you all have my best interests at heart, blah blah blah," Drew laughed as he lent his forehead against Alli's causing her to quiver.

"Its true," she giggled before pressing her lips to his, "Now you're all cold and wet. There are some of your clothes in my room I think… go and get changed and I'll get dinner started," Alli said as she turned and started walking to the kitchen.

"Uh… actually… my Mom is making dinner…" Drew said as he scratched the back of his neck

"Oh, well then I guess you better get a move on… no doubt your parents will be waiting for you," feeling slightly rejected.

Drew laughed and pulled Alli in for another hug, "she wants you to come too."

"Oh! Ok then! Ill just go and get changed!" She said as she speed walked to her room.

She changed into a blue shirt and matching skirt and some heels. She thought she looked pretty good if she must say so, but she was so nervous about having dinner with Drew's parents. What if they didn't like her? What if they thought she was a little slut who was corrupting their son? She had these thoughts all the way over to Drew's house as he drove in silence.

"I've been thinking about this, and I don't think it's such a good idea…"

"Alls… I'm hungry! Can we please go inside?"

"You go. I'll just head home and have something to eat there."

"No way. Come in for dinner! ?" Drew said as he turned to Alli with his puppy dog eyes.

"Drew!" she laughed.

"Come on" he said as he got out of the car and began to make his way to Alli's side of the car.

"Fine!" she said with a huff

Drew laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders before leading her up the front steps.

"Hey Mom, Dad, were back!" Drew called the moment they entered the house.

"Perfect timing. Dinners just about to come out of the oven. Come and sit down Alli, Andrew set the table" Audra said as she ushered the two further inside the house.

They all sat down as they began to eat the food that was prepared.

Alli set down her fork and let out a deep breath, "that was amazing Audra! I've never had lasagna as good as that before."

Audra laughed as she took a sip of her wine, "well thank you Alli, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I'm sorry you two, but I have to ask, how did you two get into this… situation? As far as I'm aware, you two have barely spoken to each other, let alone gotten to know each other on a personal level…"

"Omar, that's a bit – "

"Audra, its fine" Alli laughed, "pretty much, I told him where to shove it and for some reason, he saw it as a challenge – "

"And then she gave in to the Torres charm, and here we are today."

"Torres charm?" Audra laughed, while looking at Omar.

"You don't wanna know!" He said laughing as he shook his head.

"Actually, I think I do," Audra said with raised eyebrows as she turned to look at Drew.

"It's what Andrew and his friends call whatever it is that attracts girls to him. The legendary 'Torres Charm'."

"I hope its just charm Drew, and nothing else?"

"Nothing else at all Mom," Drew said as he tried to keep a straight face, while Alli and Omar continued to laugh.

"If you say son." Audra laughed.

"Well I should probably get Alli home now," Drew said after everyone had finally regained control of their laughter.

"Didn't you two drive her car?"

"Omar, shhh!" Audra said as she once again began to giggle.

"Well thank you for dinner Audra, I enjoyed it, and the company" Alli said as she too, began to giggle.

"Well goodnight Mom, Dad. I'll see you later" Drew said rolling his eyes at his mother and his… friend… as he and Alli made their way to the door.

"Be good son!" Omar called as he and his wife waved goodbye to the two teens.

"Mmmm don't move" Alli mumbled as she snuggled closer into Drew's embrace.

"Just let me get my arm out. I can't feel it anymore," he laughed slightly as he gently rolled Alli over so he could extract his arm from beneath her half-asleep body.

He looked down at her as he begun to work the little parts of his arms that she had latched onto so he could move it and stretch it out a lil bit. Seeing how she talked so freely with her parents amazed him. It took years for K.C. to become comfortable with Omar and Audra, but it took Alli minutes. And they'd seen her half naked.

And as for his parents, Drew knew that his mother didn't approve of his 'extra curricular activities' or at least the ones she knew of, and his father didn't like the girls who he normally hung out with, so seeing them laughing and joking with Alli as though she was and always had been part of the family, was a surprise.

He knew they liked her. He had seen it in his mother's eyes. Although she knew exactly what they'd been up to, she still had a glint in her eyes that showed she didn't mind, as long as it was with Alli. Omar on the other hand, could not stop smiling. He had a smile that showed he was immensely proud of his son for snapping up a 'keeper'. In fact, when the two of them were taking out the dishes.

Omar took a moment to tell Drew not to let her slip out of his grasp, 'if you don't hold onto her, someone will come in and take her from you'.

The fact that the three of them got on so well made him agree more and more with his father's statement. If guys at Degrassi could see what he was looking at right now, he was sure he would be booted out of Alli's bed within minutes. And he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle that. Two months ago, he was single, free and loving it. Now… he was tempted to take her for his own. Make it official that she was his, and no one else's.

"Mmmm Drew, come back," Alli whispered as she rolled over and pulled him down on top of her.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop giving you space," Drew chuckled.

"I don't want space. I want you to hold me tighter, while I finish sleeping." she mumbled as she pulled his mouth down onto hers for a passionate kiss.

When she was in the arms of Drew, she felt like she could be in that exact moment forever.

**

* * *

I'M SORRY! FOR THE WAIT!**

**I hope it was good enough!**

**In fact, I am so sorry, that I'm going to work on the next chapter now!**

**Bye guys!**

**Review review review! Pretty pretty please!**

**Also if anyone wants to help with any ideas for the future that would be great!**

**Help! lol**

**Love You Long Time,**

**xo**

**2loveistodream14**


	10. Sneak Over

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long again, I've just had a lot going on in school and volleyball, so everything's been so busy and hectic.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed after my last chapter! I got such good responses.**

**Reviews make me motivated. So review!**

**Oh god. I had ANOTHER idea for a story, but I'm trying so hard not to start it cuz of my schedule.**

**Seriously, if anyone is interested in co-authoring a story with me for my new idea for a story, LET ME KNOW! **

**On with the story.**

* * *

"Mornin' sexy," Drew drawled when he saw Alli finally starting to sit up and look around the room.

He had to say, the 'make up' sex, definitely wasn't over rated like some people said. And he had never met anyone quite as insatiable as Alli. If he weren't there to witness her virginity being 'taken' he would never have believed it.

"Morning. I thought we were going to sleep in?" she asked as she yawned and stretched. As she did, the sheet that was covering her fell down to reveal her breasts, and Drew felt himself begin to stir. Again.

"Yeah but I had better ideas," Drew mumbled as he began to nuzzle Alli's neck.

"Dreeeww!" Alli giggled as she pushed Drew off her, "I think we've had enough of that for now."

"Mmmmm never," Drew mumbled as he rolled on top of Alli and began placing playful kisses over her face and neck.

"Get off!" Alli giggled pushing him off her and getting out of bed.

"Babe come on! Just a little bit of playtime. Pleeeease!" he begged

"You've had more than enough playtime to last you till college."

"No where near enough."

Alli laughed and threw his clothes at him before putting her own on.

"Get dressed. You've got to get back to your parents. They came all this way to see you; you can't spend all your time with me."

"Wanna bet?"

"No. I don't wanna bet" Alli laughed, "now hurry up and get dressed then ill drop you home."

"Fine."

She and Drew got dressed as they drove back to Drew's house. The entire drive there he kept squeezing her leg, or kissing her neck. He was truly happy whenever he was with her.

"Ill talk to you later cutie." Alli called as she drove off tooting the horn.

Drew couldn't help but grin as he climbed the steps to his house. He wasn't sure if he'd been as happy as he was with Alli for a long time.

"I see you got Alli home safely," Omar chuckled when Drew walked into the kitchen.

"What can I say? She can't get enough of me," Drew grinned as he swiped a piece of toast off his fathers' plate, "where's ma?"

"She's gone to stock up on food for you and K.C. Another day and you guys would have starved."

"Well we've been eating with the girls most nights."

"I gathered," Omar chuckled as he went back to reading the newspaper.

"Ima go have a shower," Drew announced as he left the table.

"I'm sure you need one."

"I sure do!" Drew called out proudly as he made his way down the hall.

* * *

"So you met Drew's parents?"

"Yeah Jen. It was… weird. I thought they'd either go off at Drew for the 'arrangement' we're in-"

"How do they know you're in an arrangement?"

The two girls were sunbathing by the pool, having a 'girls only' day since most of their vacation was spent with their 'significant other'.

"Well they walked in on us about to have sex, then Drew made it very clear to them that we are 'friends'."

"Oh that's right"

"Or they wouldn't wanna know me cos I won't matter any more in a few weeks"

"Girl, I have seen Drew look at you. He's not gonna forget you very easy."

Alli laughed

"Yeah he will. We've got an arrangement. Summer vacation, that's it. And once he gets back and has all the girls flocking over him again, he'll forget me."

"And you're ok with that?" Jenna asked, looking over her sunglasses at Alli.

"Well yeah, that's the deal we've made. And he wont wanna be seen with 'geeky Alli' when were back at school."

"You like him right?"

"Well… yeah…"

"And he likes you?"

"I think so…"

"Well I know so. He's crazy about you. Now, he may not be my favorite person, but you guys make each other happy, so why not stay happy?"

"But what about Degrassi? I don't think they'd really approve of us. I mean, a jock, least of all Drew 'the king' Torres, going out with someone like me?"

"Whaddya mean someone like you?"

"come on Jen, I'm on the scholastic decathlon team, I don't go to parties, I don't go to basketball games, I'm not a trend follower and I don't throw myself at any guy who looks at me. Face it Jenna, I'm a social outcast," Alli giggled, "and I'm ok with that. That's how things are. I don't go to school to try and be cool. I have my friends and that's all I need."

"If you say so," Jenna laughed as they went back to reading the magazines and sun bathing.

* * *

"Hey champ."

"Hey dad," Drew said turning round to see his dad in the doorway to his bedroom.

"What're you doing?"

"Cleaning my room…" Drew said as he threw another pile of clothes into the wardrobe.

"Cleaning? I never thought id hear you say that."

"Yeah… Alls told me my room was a bombsite so I figured id clean it to surprise her."

"You never clean your room when your mother and I tell you it's a bombsite."

"Yeah but you guys don't give me the rewards she does." Drew said grinning at his dad.

Omar laughed, "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I get that you and Alli are in a 'friends with benefits' relationship at the moment, but what's gonna happen when you two get back to school?"

"Honestly? I have no idea yet. I mean, were having fun at the moment, and I think that's all that really matters for now."

"So your not gonna get attached to her then?"

"I really don't know dad. You know better than anyone that the girls I'm normally with aren't like Alli and I've realized that's not a good thing. I'm just planning on making the most of it before she wises up and boots me outta her bed." Drew laughed **(A/N: ok, so I've read/heard that line somewhere before, but I have no idea where, so for copyright purposes, I'd just like to point out that its not my line lol.)**

"Well just as long as neither of you get hurt I guess… just watch out. I don't think you realize just how hard it's going to be seeing each other in the halls each day."

"Its fine dad. We'll work it out."

"Well I hope for both of your sakes it works out"

* * *

"No K.C! I told you me and Alli are having a girls night in! No that doesn't mean if you dress up in a skirt you can come!" laughed Jenna down the phone, "and I don't care if Andrew is pining for Alli, you'll just have to have a boys night. Now goodnight."

Jenna laughed as she hung up the phone.

"Drew's parents left and they're bored."

"I gathered," Alli giggled as she started the movie, "I bet you $20 they sneak over within the hour."

"I'm not betting against that! Of course they'll sneak over!" Jenna laughed.

"Why has it taken almost 18 years for me to realize that you are _boring_!" K.C whined.

Drew laughed as he changed the channel for the billionth time, getting the same result. Nothing was on.

"Quit whining. The girls don't want us tonight so we have to just deal with it"

"But I don't wanna"

Drew's parents had left that afternoon, then the girls told them that they were having a 'girls night in', and for the boys, it was like a double whammy. If the Alli/Drew scenario hadn't happened, Drew would have dragged K.C's ass out to a club, but now Drew knew what it was like for K.C, wanting only to be with one person, in no offense to K.C, but that person was not him.

After another 10 minutes of channel surfing, and several more calls to the girls (which ended in the girls turning off their phones) the boys decided enough was enough. Time for some action.

"K.C, why have you got a water pistol?"

"Then we can act like James bond!"

"Man were gonna be suspicious enough decked out in all black. What if someone sees you carrying a gun?" Drew laughed as he grabbed the pistol off K.C and threw it onto the couch.

"Oh. True. That would be an interesting conversation to my mom…"

"Yeah. Now hurry up!"

"Man someone's eager to see their _looooveeer!"_

"Shut up!"

"45 minutes… they should be here any minute now" Jenna laughed as she grabbed a piece of pizza.

"I'm surprised they aren't here yet"

"Maybe they stopped for food?"

"Oh they could be a while then" Alli laughed.

"Shhh… do you hear that?"

The two listened for a minute

"_Ow! That's my foot!"_

"_Well I can't see!"_

"_No shit! It's dark!"_

"_Man you're grumpy when you haven't had any for more than a few hours."_

"_Dude shut up."_

"_You."_

"_No seriously… I think I heard something…"_

The girls giggled as they looked out the window of the kitchen, as the guys snuck up to the lounge window.

"What are they doing?" whispered Alli.

"I think they're trying to scare us… look at them, trying to be spies dressed all in black."

"They really were bored! I thought they were over exaggerating!" Alli giggled again.

Drew and K.C heard this and turned to look in the window the girls were in. Alli and Jenna ducked, narrowly missing being seen.

"Shhh," giggled Jenna.

"_Man where are they?"_

"_I dunno. I thought they'd be in the lounge?"_

"Watch this" Alli giggled as she silently slipped out the door and snuck around until she was behind the two boys.

Jenna stayed crouched at the window, watching as Alli moved closer and closer to them, until she was able to whisper in their ears.

"Who are we looking for?"

"AHH!" cried K.C, falling on the floor.

"Holy Shit!" Drew yelled as he leapt into the air.

Jenna sat laughing on the floor of the kitchen, crying from laughter, while Alli collapsed onto Drew in much the same state as Jenna.

"That was not cool Alls." K.C half laughed as he strode off inside to deal with Jenna.

"And you guys say that you're 'real tough'," Alli laughed as Drew began to tickle her.

"That wasn't fair Alli!"

"How was that not fair?" Alli giggled as Drew continued to tickle her.

"It just wasn't."

"Aw I'm sorry. Did we bust your ego?"

"A lil"

"Aw I'm sorry baby." Alli cooed as she kissed Drew softly

"I guess I can forgive you." Drew chuckled.

"Come on, let's go inside," Drew said, rolling her eyes as she began to pull Drew inside.

"I thought it was a girls only night?"

"Well you kinda killed that one didn't you?"

"I'm bored."

"You're always bored."

"We should go out."

"Drew it's two in the morning. I'm not going out."

"Please? For me?" Drew asked looking at Alli with attempted puppy dog eyes.

"No way," Alli laughed, "I'm in bed and I'm nice and warm. I'm not going anywhere."

"Ill make it worth your while," Drew whispered as he began to kiss Alli's neck.

"Mmmmm…"

"I thought we could take a nice romantic stroll along the beach…" Drew said as he moved to kiss along her jaw bone.

"What's in it for me?"

"A foot massage."

"And?"

"A neck massage?"

"And?"

"And…a bubble bath."

"Ok. But you're carrying me."

"Fine by me," Drew whispered as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Ok I'm glad you dragged me outta bed for this. It's so beautiful out here.

"It sure is," Drew said as he pulled closer to his chest and kissed her head.

"It doesn't mean you get out of my massages… or my bubble bath!"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Drew laughed.

"You know…" Alli said with a slight teasing tone as she turned in Drew's arms, "there's no one out here…"

"I did not know that," Drew said sarcastically as he lent down to capture Alli's lips with his own.

"We can do what ever we want, and no one will ever know."

"Except us."

"Mmmmm."

Drew began to kiss his way along Alli's jaw, "what kind of anything are you thinking about?"

"Anything."

"Don't tease me Alli"

"I'm not," Alli said as she pulled Drew's head up so his mouth could reach her own, as she slowly started to pull off her own shirt.


	11. Never Expected This

**Hey guys!**

**WOW ! Its been about a year! Time does fly. SO lets get down to the reason I've been gone. Honestly, my excuse is that my macbook charger broke & I haven't got it replaced yet. But the honest reason is that I've been SOO blocked. The last chapter was a crucial turning point in the story and I honestly just didn't know where I was going. Sorry, but I wanna say thank you to those who remained loyal & got me my reviews ! 44 , that's amazing! Im very new to this writing thing and all, and I honestly don't even like Drew & Alli that much anymore (all about Alli/Dave & Drew/Katie.) but I couldn't let anyone down who had been previously interested in this story and someone reviewed at the beginning of August! WOW, so people were literally reading my sorry accuse for a story a year later. That's amazing. Anyway im rambling and you guys wanna read the story you've waited a year for so here we goooo …. **

**I must warn you… this is a bit of a sexual chapter… if you're young, or don't like those bits then don't read… ill put and authors note at the point that it's ok to read from.**

Alli let out a squeal as Drew pulled her down to the sand to straddle him. She instantly felt his hardness, and it sent shivers down her spine. She leant down to kiss him, intending on a slow and lazy kiss, but troy had other plans. The moment her lips touched his, he groaned and rolled them over so he could grind against her

"Alli you feel so good" Drew mumbled as he pressed hasty kisses down her neck, and to the edge of her shirt. Pulling them both into more of a sitting position, Drew tugged his shirt off before starting on Alli's, then pushed them both back to the ground

"What's the rush?" Alli giggled

Drew pulled back slightly to look in Alli's eyes

"I need you. Really bad"

"I can tell"

Alli bit her bottom lip and thought about the options here… she could let him have what he wanted 'really bad' or she could tease him and drive him crazy…

"Fuck, I've never reacted this way before. You do crazy things to me alls" he whispered as he kissed the tip of her nipple

Alli pushed him so he was lying on his back, and then moved to straddle him

"No touching"

"What?" Drew managed to get out

"I said, no. touching" Alli whispered in his ear, before standing up and taking off her skirt, "loose the pants"

Alli giggled as Drew struggled to get his pants off. She'd never seen him move so fast before

When Drew finally got them off, he decided it was probably a good idea to lie on them. Sand up his arse was not his idea of a good time

Alli once again straddled him, making sure to rub her wetness against him as she did so

Drew immediately reached for her breasts, only to have his hands slapped away

"Is this what you want to do?" Alli asked as she cupped her breasts with her hands

Drew choked out a small "yes"

"Or was it more like this?" she asked quietly as she rolled her nipples between her thumb and forefinger

Drew nodded slightly

"Or what about this?" she whispered as she let one of her hands trail lower to rub against her clit. The touch made her body jolt as though she was hit by lightning

Drew stared as she continued to massage her breast, while rubbing her clit

She let out a low moan and began to slowly move as though Drew was inside her

"Do you want to be in me?"

Drew let out a long low breath but continued to just stare into Alli's eyes. Then with the blink of an eye, he had lifted Alli's body up and thrust into her

Alli threw her head back and let out a moan of delight as she felt Drew inside her.

"I said no touching"

Drew rolled them over again and thrust into her again, "you complaining?"

"Maybe" she teased

Drew let out a small growl as he moved out of her until just his tip was inside her. He lent his head down by her ear, so they could hear each others moans of delight as he drove them to ecstasy

He drove into her hard, making her groan again. He placed a small kiss just below her ear lobe before going again. Pretty soon he was going hard and fast and the moans were getting louder and louder. He made a silent prayer that no one was around, because they weren't exactly being quiet

They both came with never ending shudders

"God Alli" he mumbled as he pulled himself out, and rolled over

Alli snuggled into his side as she tried to regain her breathing

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Drew spoke up

"We're on a beach"

"I know. Isn't it exciting?" Allie giggled as she climbed on top of Drew again

"You can say that again" Drew managed to get out before Alli covered his mouth with her own

Alli felt him growing beneath her

"This must really excite you" she giggled

"Its all you babe" he mumbled, rolling them over

**(A/N: you can read again!)**

"Well that was nice"

"Just nice?" Drew laughed

"Perfect" Alli smiled as she kissed the back of Drew's neck

You've got that right troy thought. Nothing had felt that right since the first time he picked up a basketball. The second round was just as good. As was the third. _And_ the forth Drew thought with a sly grin

"What're you so happy about?" giggled Alli

"I was just thinking about how good that was"

"I'm sure," laughed Alli, "tonight stays between us ok Drew? I can't have anyone thinking I'm anything but innocent" she laughed

"It'll be our little secret" Drew said quietly as Alli slipped down from his back and onto the front porch

Drew picked up her hand and kissed the back of it

"Tonight _was_ perfect"

Alli laughed, "Come on Romeo. Its _way_ past your bedtime"

"Oh if we must" Drew said dramatically as he followed Alli inside

"So our girls' night didn't really work did it?" Alli laughed

"Nope. In all honesty, I didn't really expect it to" Jenna laughed

The pair were eating breakfast while the two boys went home to have a 'shit, shave and a shower'

"Oh well. When we get back to school, we'll be able to have girls nights more often"

"If we can't stop them here, how do you think we can stop them at home?" Jenna laughed

"Well, there'll only be K.C at home" Alli pointed out

"You say that, but you don't really mean it. I know I'm beginning to sound like a broken record, but even if you do end your 'arrangement', it's not gonna stop you wanting him, or him wanting you. And your both just gonna end up being lonely and miserable"

"_If_ that did happen, then we would just have to get over it. Besides, he'll get back and have girls all over him. He'll forget about me soon enough"

"And what about you?"

"I've just gotta work through senior year. I'll 'reinvent' myself again for college"

"Senior years supposed to be fun though. You _can't_ be miserable for senior year, it's just not right"

"Relax Jen" Alli laughed, "Everything will go back to normal"

* * *

"So have you decided 'bout you and Alli yet?"

"I _really_ like her"

"So? Ask her to be your girlfriend"

"We decided on just being friends with benefits. If I march around there and declare my love for her, I'm only gonna freak her out and then I'll never have a chance with her"

"Love?"

"You know what I mean. I've gotta get her to wanna keep this 'thing' going before I start telling her I 'love' her or anything like that"

"So ask her. Cos man, if anyone from school sees what she looks like now, then you're up shit creek without a paddle bro"

"Yeah I know"

**Ok, not a big fan of this chapter… it's pretty short…**

**In the next chapter, or maybe the one after, the gangs going back to school**

**But it could mean some serious drama hahahaha I've already written the chapter soooooo**

**I wanna know what you guys think about this chapter, and what you guys wanna see happen, either before they leave, or when they get back to school!**

**Xoxo**

**You know you love me, **

**2loveis2dream14!**


	12. Fun While It Lasted

**Hey guys!**

**See it told you if you review lots then I'll update faster lol**

**I decided to cut out the last few weeks of summer vacation lol I was over it; I wanted to get to the drama lmao**

**Ok, so I know what's gonna happen. But you guys don't. I wanna know what you guys think is gonna happen, or what you want to happen. It can be as crazy or as cliché as you want it to be! JUST REVIEW!**

* * *

Drew bounced the ball up and down beside the pool, aiming for the hoop when he got to the end. His dad wanted a full court, but his mother drew the line at a hoop, so he had to blow his frustration out on what he had available to him at the time.

There was a week and a half until his dream summer would be over, and Alli hadn't talked to him for three days. He had tried to call her but she never picked up, and she never replied to any of his texts either.

All the different possibilities as to why she wouldn't answer ran through his head. She got sick of him and found someone better, she… well that was really about it, and to be honest, that was as bad as it got for Drew. He still hadn't found a way to tell Alli he wanted to keep their 'relationship' going, and not hearing from her only made him freak out even more.

"Yo man, what's with the workout? It's still vacation" K.C. said, walking outside with his plate mounded with food

"and at the rate your going, you're gonna have to work overtime to work off all that food you're eating bro. maybe you should pick up some weights" Drew laughed

"I'm good. I'll deal with it at home. But seriously, why are you pushing yourself so hard?"

"Got nothing better to do"

"Oh yeah. It sucks that Alli had to go back early"

At this, Drew snapped his head up to look at K.C.

"Whaddya mean?"

"She had to go back to Toronto… her cousin had a baby or something… you didn't know?"

"No! How do you know?"

"Well Jen told me… I just figured Alli told you"

"Nah man. I haven't heard from her for like 3 days. Shit" Drew said as he threw the ball against the wall as hard as he could

"She hasn't called you or anything?"

"Nope"

"Something's not right here, hang on"

K.C. got up and jogged inside, while Drew moved to sit on one of the outdoor seats. He placed his head in his hands. How could K.C. know that she was gone before he did?

K.C came back outside with his phone in his hand

"Jenna wants to talk to you" he said as he held out his phone for Drew to take

"Hello?"

"_I am so sorry! I thought Alli had told you"_

"Nope. Not a word. What happened?"

"_Alli's cousin had her baby a few weeks early, and Alli is the godmother, so she had to get there as soon as she could. She got on a bus at 8 o'clock on Monday night"_

"Well she hasn't talked to me since Monday. Not even a text"

"_I'm not surprised. She left her phone charger here. Her phone will no doubt be dead by now"_

"Oh" Drew felt kinda immature for reacting the way he did. Of course Alli wouldn't run out on him on purpose right?

"_Look, when I get home, I'll take her charger right round to her and ill tell her to call you right away"_

"Yeah ok. Thanks" he said as he hung up the phone

"See man, she didn't run out on you" K.C laughed

"Shut up"

The next morning, Drew was well and truly bored of being at the beach alone. K.C and Jenna were spending their last few days on vacation together, so Drew was left to sit by the pool alone all day. He had ventured out onto the beach alone on previous days (in the hope of seeing Alli) but it just ended in him having to fend off unwanted attention by other females

"Hey man, I think I'm gonna head home today"

"Oh? Whys that?"

I miss Alli…

"Just kinda over this ae. There's only so long you can spend at the beach before you get bored"

"Oh, ok. Well I can catch a ride home with Jen next week if you wanna go today"

"That's cool man. I'll, uh, get packing"

The drive home was long and quiet. Drew had the music blaring the whole time, but everything seemed to have been put on mute while his subconscious sought after the giggle he had grown accustomed to hearing, especially while he was driving. Usually, Alli would be in the passenger seat laughing as he to tickled her while she poked faces at him and attempted to give him 'wet willies' **(A/N: suck on the tip of your finger, and stick it in someone's ear. Just don't lick the same finger twice lmao)**

When he finally got home, it was almost dark. His parents were surprised to see him home early from his vacation. He simply told them he was over the beach, and he wanted to get out before the entire horrible end of summer traffic.

He wasn't home half an hour, before he was itching to get out of the house to go and see Alli

"Mom I'm going out!" Drew called as he bounded down the stairs

"You've not even been home an hour! What's so important it can't wait till tomorrow" Audra asked as she entered the lounge, standing in front of Drew to prevent him from leaving

"Um… I have a… friends'… phone charger, and they need it desperately…"

"Oh? And can they not come here to pick it up?"

"Um… no…?" Drew said sheepishly

Audra raised an eyebrow and looked her son from head to toe. A blue button up shirt, his fancy jeans and clean shoes. His hair was freshly washed and he smelt… clean. There was no way he was going to a friend's house. Whoever he was going to see, they were definitely more than friends.

"I'm sure Alli would like some flowers. Let me go and get some from the garden. I'll be two minutes"

True to her word, Audra returned within two minutes with a gorgeous bunch of tulips **(A/N: I thought roses were a bit cliché at this point)**

Drew blushed at the fact that his mother knew exactly where he was going, and most likely knew what he was going to do

"Thanks ma" he said as he gave her a peck on the cheek before hurriedly leaving the house

Alli was in her room, ripping it to pieces trying to find her spare phone charger. She had barely even sat down on the bus before her phone beeped, signalling its death. Then on Tuesday when she was unpacking her bags, she realised she had left her phone charger plugged into the wall beside the couch. She didn't even have enough battery to call, or even text Drew and tell him what had happened.

"Shit! Where is it?" Alli was just about to start with another set of drawers, when she heard the doorbell. Her mother had decided to stay with her first-time-mother cousin to help her and her new husband through the 'difficult transition' of parent hood so Alli ignored it, in the hopes that whoever it was would go away. But of course they didn't

"I'm coming!" Alli yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran down the stairs to yank open the door, "can I help… you?"

"Actually, I'm here to help you"

Drew stood in her doorway holding her phone charger in one hand, and a bunch of tulips in the other

"Oh… wow" Alli said, completely awed at the gesture

"Courtesy of my mother" he said bowing slightly as he held them out for her to take

Alli took the flowers from Drew and made her way to the kitchen to put them in water, with Drew following closely behind

"I thought you weren't coming back until next weekend?"

"And I thought you weren't either" Drew said teasing

"Look about that Drew, I'm sorry. My phone-"

"I know. Jenna told me. It's cool" Drew cut her off as he moved to stand directly in front of her

"Ok, just as long as you know that I _was_ trying to get hold of you"

"I know" Drew whispered as he dipped his head so he could capture Alli's lips with his own

"God I've missed this. I've missed you" he mumbled as he picked her up to sit on the bench so she was at a better height, before attacking her once again

"Drew" Alli said quietly as she pulled away

"Can we talk later? I just wanna kiss you. Four days is way too long to not touch you. Or kiss you" he said moving in again

"Drew this has gotta happen now" she said pushing him away and getting down from the bench, before leading him into the lounge

Taking a seat on the couch, Alli reached for Drew's hand and tugged him down to sit beside her

"Look, summer has been fun. But we have to wake up Andrew"

"Only as long as I get to wake up next to you" Drew teased

"Drew please don't, you're making this harder" she said looking down

"Making what harder?"

Using his free hand, Drew lifted Alli's chin up to look him in the eyes only to have Alli move her head to the side to avoid touching him

"What's wrong Alls?" he asked suddenly worried. His eyes had gone from its excited, bright blue, to a dramatically darker blue, clearly portraying his fear

"We can't do this any more"

"Do what?"

"This. Us. What ever you wanna call it. School starts in a week Drew, and the longer we delay this, the harder it's gonna get"

"Well why end it? Why not keep going with it, see where it takes us?" Drew made another attempt to touch her, but it ended with her not only dodging it, but also letting go of his hand

"That's not even possible Drew. You and I both know that"

"Why? Why is that so impossible?"

"We come from completely different races of high schooler"

Drew snorted, "I thought you didn't care about high school stereotypes?"

"_I_ don't. But Degrassi does. No matter what we did, even if they found out about the summer, I would be harassed by _your_ friends for the rest of senior year-"

"Hey! My friends aren't like that!"

"_You_ were like that! It took a skimpy black dress to change your views about me. And if it's not your basketball buddies, then it's the footballers. Or the lacrosse team. You could even lose your status Drew"

"Don't even try to make out that you're protecting me"

"What would happen if you dated someone like me?"

"I don't care what anyone says!"

"Well you should. You've spent 12 years getting to where you are today. I don't normally care about the social system of our school, but you're a king, Drew. You can't ignore that. And dating someone like me is against the rules"

"Well since I'm a king, ill change the rules"

Alli laughed slightly, "Drew no matter what you say, it won't work. We're just not meant to be" she said as she put a hand to his cheek

"Alli please…"

Alli lent in to give Drew a whisper of a kiss on his lips

"Goodbye Drew"

* * *

Alli felt sick. No matter how much she prepared herself for it, 'breaking up' from Drew was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. She wasn't sure how, or when, or even why, but she had fallen hard for him. But she knew it was the right thing to do.

She also that they wouldn't work. People like her, weren't supposed to be with people like him.

She knew in the beginning it would be hard. They would walk past each other in the hallways, intentionally avoiding each others gaze, she would turn and look behind her in the hopes that he would be there telling her he wanted her, but he wouldn't be, so she would turn around, dejected, and give up hoping. Seconds later, he would turn, praying for the same as she did, but he too, would be left feeling rejected.

But then they would return to normal. He would have a different girl on his arm everyday, and she would remain top of their class. He would make snide comments about what she was wearing, or about how she knew too much and soon they would have forgotten all about what had happened between them.

Or at the very least, the pain would go away

Drew was kicking himself. How could he have gotten so attached to someone? As Alli had pointed out, High School came with rules. And Drew knew them better than anyone else. The number one rule was to never give your heart to someone else. It was a sure way to get it broken. And whether Alli knew it or not, Drew had given his heart to her. And here he was, left to sit at home wondering if there was anything that would make the pain go away.

The number one rule, and he broke it

"Come on Alli! Get your ass out here now!" Jenna called from the driveway

"Coming!" Alli yelled as she ran around the house, furiously trying to find everything she needed for school

"We'll be late if you don't hurry!"

"Jen, with your driving, we could never be late" Alli laughed as she locked up the house

"Shush you" Jenna warned as the two of them got into the car, "so… have you thought about what it's gonna be like? You know, seeing Drew?"

"Yes Jen. A million and one times. But I still stand by my decision. It was the right thing to do"

"Ok, well if you need anything today, a shoulder to cry on, and ear to listen to you… what ever it is, I'm here ok?"

"Thanks Jen"

"Hey bro. how was summer?" Eli asked as he fell into step beside Drew

"Pretty good. You?"

"It was alright. Clare was away in France for most of it, so I didn't really get to see her"

"Bummer"

"Yeah man, but she's back now. Just gotta find her" he said as he tried to look over the heads of the students filling the hallway

Drew too, had a look around, not searching for Clare, but for Alli.

"Dude there she is!" Eli said sounding like a kid at Christmas. Drew reluctantly followed, knowing there was a huge pda session in store if he hung around for too long.

"Hey babe!" Clare exclaimed as she jumped into Eli's arms showering him with kisses (**gosh this story is so behind! Just go with it okay? Okay**)

"Hey Jen, Alli, how were your breaks?"

Drew's head snapped up, Alli?

"They was alright" Alli laughed. God how he missed her laugh, it had only been a week or two, but he missed it

"Hey Jenna, Alli" he said as he reached the group, noting that both Eli and Clare's eyebrows rose at the mention of her nickname

"Hey Drew" Jenna said

"Um, I've gotta go to my locker" Alli mumbled as she walked off

"I better go too. Don't want Simpson shitty with me on the first day back" Drew said with a fake chuckle, as he jogged off in the direction Alli had gone

"Alli!Alli!" he called as he caught up to her

"Drew don't. Please. I can't do this" she said as he grabbed her arm to tug her into an empty class room

"Well I can't not do this. I need to be with you. I could even deal with just being friends for now"

Alli looked at Drew with tears threatening to spill over, "Drew listen to yourself! You aren't like this! You can't be like this! You aren't this person!"

"What if I wanna be?"

"Then there's plenty of girls outside waiting for you. I'm sure one of them would love to be showered with attention by you!" she half yelled as she gestured to the door

"But I don't want them! I want you. Only you" he ended in a whisper

Alli looked into his eyes, begging him to take it back. There was no way he of all people should be saying things like that. She knew how this kinda thing worked in high school. They would be happy for a while, then one of them (most likely him) would stray and the other would be left completely broken hearted.

She couldn't deal with that, nor could she deal with the nasty things that would be said about her. Drew was royalty, and she was… she was just Alli.

"But I don't want you" she whispered

"Don't say that Alli"

"I… I think we should avoid each other from now on… um…" she whispered so quietly Drew could barely hear her

"Alli…"

"Goodbye Drew. And this time, I mean it"

**Heeeeey…**

**So what'd you think about that chapter?**

**Quite a bit of drama wasn't it?**

**I'm sad to say that there aren't many chapters left in this story :(**

**I want 65 reviews before I update again **

**HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Laters guys**

**2loveis2dream14**


End file.
